La leyenda del zorro
by HiromiHatake
Summary: Un ser humano que quiere vivir eternamente para encontrar un ser inmortal que se ha cansado de vivir...Entren y lean Fic YaoiSasuNaru,ItaNaruNew Characters
1. Prologo

Prologo

-Escuchadme atentamente, por que quizás no vuelva a tener la oportunidad de contaros esta historia...

"_Cuenta la leyenda, que hace cientos de años, el gran Bijuu de nueve colas, Kyubi, atacó la gran aldea ninja del país del fuego, Konoha._

_Era un demonio tan poderoso que no les quedó otro remedio que sacrificar a uno de sus mejores ninjas para hacer un trato con un shinigami para que este sellara al demonio dentro de un bebé recién nacido de ojos zafiro y rubios cabellos. _

_Ese niño creció como los demás niños de la aldea, incluso se convirtió en ninja. Muchos decían que pese a ser un jinkiruuchi era inofensivo y pacifico, y que podría defender a Konoha de futuras amenazas._

_Incluso se plantearon nombrarle Rokudaime por sus misiones y sus logros...Pero con el tiempo, el chico comenzó a fusionarse con el zorro, absorbiendo así el chackra del bijuu._

_Seguía teniendo la apariencia física de un ser humano, pese a que con los años la fusión hizo que el zorro afectara a su aspecto y que le crecieran orejas de zorro y las características nueve colas del kyubi, además de unas marcas parecidas a bigotes en sus mejillas._

_De todas formas, le seguían tratando como a un igual, poco les importaba su aspecto a los aldeanos a los que había protegido._

_Pero... la fusión del zorro comenzó a afectar no solo a su físico y a su chackra, sino también a su mente, hasta que un día perdió el control de su propio cuerpo, sus ojos celestes se volvieron rojos como el fuego del zorro y donde antes hubieron manos aparecieron garras mortíferas. Y, una vez más, el poder del Kyubi casi destroza Konoha. Cuentan que, aquel día, el chico mató a todos sus amigos. Algunos dicen que los destrozó con el poder de sus nueve colas, otros creen que los desgarró con sus garras, los mas atrevidos aseguran que los instintos carnívoros del Kyubi le impulsó a devorarlos. Pero al amanecer del día siguiente, el zorro recuperó la cordura, y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho._

_Dicen que después de esas atroces acciones, el monstruo abandonó la villa avergonzado y que se refugió en unas montañas, las mas altas y las mas frías, las Shinda no Sangaku, ya que nadie ha conseguido volver de esas montañas con vida, y los más ancianos explican, que aún hoy, se oyen los alaridos del zorro por la noche, rogando perdón a sus amigos caídos, pagando su crimen con su conciencia herida, condenado a arrepentirse eternamente..._

_...En soledad."_

-Akiko-hime, sabes que no me gusta que le hables de esas estupideces a mi hijo.

-Sa-Sasuke-sama! Que...¿Que hace usted aquí?-una joven de tez clara y ojos y pelo oscuro se levantó inmediatamente de la barandilla del porche donde había estado explicándole aquella vieja leyenda a su pequeño hijo de seis años.

-¿Acaso no puedo venir a ver como esta mi hijo?-el peliazul se sentó junto al pequeño y lo miró, el niño le sonrió.-Al fin y al cabo, el será mi próximo cuerpo...

-Pe-pero...La transfusión no se realiza hasta que el nuevo cuerpo cumple la mayoría de edad!! ...¿no?-la mujer miraba alterada al padre de su hijo.

Sasuke la acalló poniendo el dedo índice sobre sus labios.-Y hasta entonces no se realizará, pero tengo que entrenarle para que sepa utilizar el Sharingan.

Akiko seguía teniendo sus dudas, pero hizo una leve reverencia y se dirigió a su pequeño.-Gisei, ves a ponerte la ropa para entrenar.

-Si oka-san.-el niño salio corriendo y se perdió dentro de la casa.

-Sasuke-sama...

-No.-el Uchiha se levanto y dio unos pasos por el verde jardín.-Sabias que estaba decidido desde antes de que naciera. Él será mi próximo cuerpo.

-Ha-hai...-la ojinegra bajo la mirada. Sabia el futuro que le esperaba a Gisei... su propio nombre lo decía... conocía las reglas, pero aún así seguía siendo su hijo.

-No me mires así, conocías el precio que tenias que pagar para que me quedase a tu lado. Sabes que no hay vuelta atrás.

-Otto-san! Ya estoy listo para entrenar!- el niño salía feliz de la casa mientras se ataba su protector de Otokagure en la frente. El niño era la viva imagen de su padre cuando era joven, alto para su edad, de ojos azabaches y con la tez blanca, que contrastaba con su pelo negro azulado.

-Yo les dejo.-la mujer se retira dejando a los dos varones en el jardín.

-Bien. Empecemos pues.- el mayor se arremangó las mangas del yukata negro que vestía, cuando notó que su mano derecha no le respondía. Se la quedó mirando, intentando moverla hasta que al fin lo consiguió.

-¿Le pasa algo, otto-san?

-Nada.-sin darle mas importancia, el Uchiha mayor se puso en postura de combate.- Lánzame un Katon Gôkakyû no jutsu, lo más fuerte que puedas.

-Hai!!

La luna brillaba en aquella noche de verano en Oto.

La mansión del Otokage estaba en completo silencio. En el balcón de la habitación principal se adivinaba una silueta recortada en la oscuridad, de la cual solo se podían ver sus ojos del color de la sangre.

El hombre se sobaba el brazo que le había jugado una mala pasada aquella tarde. Sabía que significaba aquello, y es que aquel cuerpo que ocupaba estaba comenzando a fallar, no aguantaría más de 10 años a lo sumo y solo si no tenía que luchar. La transfusión se tendría que adelantar. Por suerte aquel pequeño no era el único cuerpo que se podría poseer, pero tenía predilección por él, era tan parecido a su primer cuerpo... su verdadero cuerpo, que ya hacía mucho que se había podrido bajo las tierras de Oto. Ese niño le hacía recordar su infancia, que creía haber borrado de sus recuerdos y que ahora le parecía tan lejana, la infancia que había vivido junto sus amigos en la vieja aldea de Konoha.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde como para arrepentirse.

De sus antiguos amigos sólo quedaba uno. Él mas importante de todos ellos, el que le despertaba sentimientos desconocidos para él, el que podía hacerle sonreír y comportarse como el humano que era desde los recuerdos, y quería volver a verle costase lo que costase, así lo había decidido ya hacia mucho, pues es por poder encontrar a esa persona por lo que había cambiado tantas veces de cuerpo.

No quedaba nadie que conociera a aquella persona excepto él, se podía decir que ellos dos formaban el recuerdo de un mundo ya olvidado.

Pero lo peor de todo es que tenía que escuchar cada día como los mayores explicaban la leyenda del zorro demoníaco a sus hijos como si fuera una fábula... esa historia tenía como protagonista a aquella persona y en ella le tachaban de monstruo.

Je, él mismo tenía mas de monstruo que "él".

-Naruto...Ya han pasado más de doscientos años...- el Uchiha miraba al cielo estrellado.- Cuantos cuerpos más voy a necesitar...para encontrarte?

_Shinda no Sangaku: "montes del Muerto" _

_Gisei: en japones literal, "sacrificio"_


	2. Capítulo 1

Aqui el primer capitulo(al fin...¬¬)! Solo dire,que en prologo me olvide decirlo...Este fic es compartido, el merito es de Aeris y mio.

Espero les guste y gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews!

Disclaimer: Naruto no es nuestro, pero estamos ahorrando para ir a Japón y raptarlo.¡Se aceptan donaciones, lo compartiremos!

Capítulo I

En las calles de Otokagure se oían risas y canciones

Era un día de lleno de alegría y orgullo nacional, pues el sucesor del Otokage cumplía 17 años. Y esa era una edad importante, pues, a esa edad, si se cumplían los requisitos necesarios, los jóvenes ninjas y kunoichis de Oto podían acceder al grado superior de la escuela ninja, que formaba a los futuros espias y asesinos de élite de la aldea.

En resumen, cumplir 17 años era un gran honor, y mas si el cumpleañero era el "elegido" del Otokage, o al menos es lo que pensaban todos los ninjas que se dirigían a la gran fiesta que se había organizado en la plaza del pueblo para celebrar el mencionado cumpleaños, mientras que a gritos expresaban la envidia que le tenían al elegido.

Así pensaban todos...Menos uno. ¿A que no adivinan quien? Pues si, el joven al que todo el mundo llamaba afortunado en aquellos momentos era el único que no celebraba nada igual que los demás.

Un joven peliazul observava la villa a través de la ventana de su habitación, desde la qual se podía apreciar a toda Otokagure celebrando su cumpleaños y alabándole, aunque nadie notaba su ausencia. No era que se molestara por eso, más bien alrevés, adoraba el hecho de no tener a ningún idiota al lado recordandole alegremente que su destino era la muerte y que esta se habia acercado un año más.

No pudo evitar golpear el armario y maldecir su mala suerte.

Además, para ponerle el broche de oro al dia, el Otokage, que a pesar de todo era su padre, había hecho que preparasen una cena en su honor como todos los años. Su adorado _papi,_ el mismo que se apoderaría de su cuerpo, matándole en el proceso, en cuanto cumpliera la mayoría de edad, le preparaba espectaculares fiestas de cumpleaños con fuegos artificiales y todo, que estaban llenas a rebosar de dirigentes ANBU, héroes de guerra y hasta kages de villas aliadas; que acabarían por hablar de asuntos militares, no sin antes comentar lo bien que estaba creciendo, el buen ninja que era y el buen cuerpo que sería para el Gran Kage eterno de la villa de Oto, todo para alabar al kage de la villa mas poderosa del momento, que seguro que no cambiaría ni un ápice la expresión de indiferencia de su cara en toda la noche por mucho que se arrodillasen todos los Kages a sus pies.

-Buf...- Golpeó una última vez el pobre armario y pensó en el planazo que le esperaba aquella noche. Se tiró a la cama y se quedó mirando el techo considerando seriamente fingir que se había roto un hueso entrenando, o rompérselo directamente y ahorrarse el papelón de tener que poner cara de desvalido. Entonces, picaron a la puerta haciendo que perdiese el hilo de sus pensamientos y hechando a perder su mágnifico plan. Por supuesto, no iba a abrir, le daba absolutamente igual quien fuera que estaba picando a su puerta y lo que fuera que queriese decirle. Aunque Otokagure estubiera ardiendo, no abriría la puerta.

Volvieron a picar insistentemente. Esta vez el joven Uchiha giró la cabeza para no tener que ver la puerta, encontrándose con la mirada al espejo de su habitación. Miró detenidamente la imagen de si mismo que le ofrecía el cristal pulido: un joven de largo cabello negro azulado, recogido en una trenza que le caía hasta los hombros, con ojos negros azabaches como la noche y de piel clara se alzaba ante el, mientras que quien fuera que estaba fuera del cuarto volvía a tocar a la puerta.

El joven se limitó a ignorar ese sonido y se quedó mirando su reflejo. Aquella imagen le daba asco. No es que no fuera guapo, más bien al contrario, pero se parecía demasiado al Otokage. Y aquella persona si que le daba asco. Ese hombre, si se podía llamar así a alguien como él, llevaba más de dos siglos pasando de cuerpo a cuerpo para conservar su poder joven y mantenerse poderoso, sacrificando a gente inocente para usar su cuerpo sin motivo alguno... ¿Acaso se creía un dios y quería ser inmortal?

Y volvieron a golpear la puerta.

-GISEI-TEMEEEEE!!!! Abreme la puerta de una vez, anda! - Al chico del espejo le apareció una venita en su frente y sus ojos se volvieron carmesíes. Ya sabía quien era el que llamaba a su puerta sin tener que percibir su chakra para adivinarlo. Solo había una persona en todo el país del fuego que pudiera llamarle 'Gisei-teme' sin morir en el acto.

-Gisei-teeeeemeeee!!!!!- Sin ninguna duda, el que se encontraba detrás de su puerta era Uchiha Karada, primo tercero por parte de madre y primo cuarto por parte del Otokage. Todos los Uchiha estaban emparentados entre sí de esa manera, aveces podia llegar a ser realmente molesto ser primo de todo el mundo. Karada, que acabava de cumplir 16 años se había autoproclamado hace algún tiempo el titulo de "su mejor amigo" y andava todo el día detrás suyo. Como si no tuviera ya bastante con su club de fans molestandole todo el santo dia... -Giseiiiiii...!!!Que haces tanto rato encerrado haí tú solito ¿¡¿¡¿Acaso estas practicando el amor propio...?!?!? Jajajaja...!!!

-Calla y pasa, plasta.-dijo Gisei abriendo la puerta de golpe pillando a Karada apoyado en la puerta, haciendo que entrara en la habitación cayendose al suelo en el proceso.-¿Que quieres, Uchiha Karada?- El peliazul volvió a cerrar la puerta tras su primo que seguía en el suelo riendose.

El recíen llegado se tiró a la cama de Gisei mientras que este le seguía mirando. Eran como dos gotas de agua, Karada era alto y tenia el cabello peliazul como todos los Uchiha, excepto por una diferencia, que lo habia salvado de ser uno de los posibles "cuerpos" del Otokage: tenía los ojos verdes, algo realmente inusual en aquel clan. Ese detalle había desencadenado muchos rumores sobre la madre de Karada, que era una de las concubinas del Otokage, y el padre de su hijo. La pobre mujer había caído en desgracia por culpa de esos rumores y cuando no pudo más desertó de la villa abandonando a su hijo, que acabo siendo criado por las demás concubinas porque, a pesar de todo, el niño no tenía culpa de los errores de su madre.

-No me hables tan formalmente, que soy tu primo.-contestó el ojiverde sentándose al lado del hijo del Otokage, el cual giro la cara y comenzó a mirar a través de la ventana de nuevo. El menor miro hacia el mismo punto donde la mirada del peliazul se había dirigido: la gran fiesta de cumpleaños organizada en su honor.-¿Este año tampoco has ido a la fiesta de cumpleaños que te organiza la aldea?-Gisei movió la cabeza negativamente.-¿Por que?

-...Porque no tengo ganas.-su primo se lo quedo mirando entre enfadado y comprensivo. Cada año daba la misma excusa, pero es que era la pura verdad.

-Venga...-Karada paso un brazo por el hombro del ojinegro mientras hablaba.-Llevas muchos años con la misma excusa...Podrías dignarte a ir alguna vez, que la preparan para ti.

-...-Lo único que hizo el mayor fue mirar enojado a su primo.-Sabes que nunca me han gustado las fiestas y menos las de mis cumpleaños. Y sabiendo la que se me va a caer encima cuendo cumpla la mayoría de edad se me quitan las pocas ganas que tengo de celebrar nada.

-Lo entiendo...- el ojiverde agachó la cabeza mientras su primo seguía mirando por la ventana.

Y así paso el rato, cada uno absorto en sus pensamientos hasta que una voz desde la puerta les llamó la atención.

-Gisei-sama,¿puedo pasar?

-Uuuuooohhh...¿Ya te llaman "sama" las sirvientas?-decía el menor mientras le daba golpecitos en el hombro a su primo.-¿Yo también le tengo que llamar así, míster?

-Calla.-le dió una colleja al ojiverde y se dirigió a la puerta.-Si, puedes pasar.

-Gisei-sama...-la puerta se abrió y dejo a ver a una mujer de mediana edad, ataviada con un kimono negro bastante simple, su pelo moreno estaba recogido en un moño.-Veo que esta acompañado...Siento interrumpirles.

Los dos Uchiha se miraron.¿Interrumpirles? Cierto que estaban sentados en la cama bastante pegados el uno al otro pero no era para tanto... ¿Porque las sirvientas eran tan malpensadas? Seguro que aquel rumor idiota se expandiría por toda la mansión en menos de una hora. Pero sería realmente divertido escuchar a la gente cuchichear sobre ellos, a saber que clase de cosas se inventaban... así que¿Porque no dar de que hablar a las sirvientas?

-Cierto, nos ha interrumpido.-El mayor pasó la mano por la cintura del ojiverde y lo arrimó más a su cuerpo. El menor enseguida capto la iindirecta y se colgó del cuello de su primo, dejandose caer sobre él. La mujer no hizo otra cosa que sonrojarse y seguir mirando, cohibida.-Bien,¿Que quería?

-Eso. Que nos gustaría continuar donde nos habíamos quedado lo antes posible.-El menor escondía su rostro en el cuello del ojinegro mientras acariciaba su pelo negro.-A que sí, Gisei-sama?

El nombrado asintió con la cabeza, mirando a la mujer y viendo con una gotita que esta estaba sonrojada y parecía estar en su mundo, así que volvió a preguntar.-¿A que ha venido?

-¿Que a que he venido...? Eh... Ah!- la chica pareció volver al mundo real.- Me han enviado a comunicarle que el Otokage quiere verle. Está en la sala de reuniones.

-...-la expresión de la cara de Gisei no cambio, pero el ojiverde notaba en su espalda como sus puños se cerraban con fuerza.-Entendido. Dígale que ahora voy.

-Hai.-la sirvienta hizo una reverencia y salió por la puerta disparada.

-Gisei...-el menor seguía sentando encima de su primo. Se acomodó mejor, y volvió a cogerse del cuello de su primo, abrazándolo, mientras con sus labios rozaba su blanco cuello.

-Karada...-el hijo del Otokage giró el cuello para dejarle mayor libertad, aunque le miraba de reojo con desconfianza a los labios que se habían enganchado a su cuello.-...qué haces?

-¿No lo ves?-el ojiverde paso a succionar el cuello del mayor, dejando vistosas marcas rojas que contrastaban con la pálida piel.

-Karada...-Como el menor no le hacía caso, volvió a llamarlo, esta vez con tono autoritario.-Karada.- El menor dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se echó hacia atrás, mirando a su primo desde sus orbes verdes con expresión inquisidora.-La sirvienta ya se marchó.

-¿En serió?- El ojiverde ronroneaba sobre el pecho de su primo, dedicándose ahora a desabrocharle la camisa.-No me había dado cuenta...-Se volvió a acercar al pálido cuello para seguir con su trabajo cuando una mano le agarró del hombro y se lo impidió.

-Ya basta de teatro.-Gisei había hablado en un tono cortante, bajandole de encima suyo y dejándolo sobre el colchón.-Nos vemos luego.-Se puso en pié y empezó a abrocharse los botones de su camisa, cuando iba a irse giró sobre sus talones y le dio un beso en la frente a su primo.-Te puedes quedar aquí, si quieres.- y cruzó la puerta antes de cerrarla tras de si, dejando dentro a un ojiverde con una sonrisa divertida y un notorio sonrojo.

Gisei andaba por los pasillos de la mansión hacia la sala donde se encontraría con el Otokage. De vez en cuando se cruzaba con alguna concubina o alguna asistenta que estaban ocupadas limpiando la casa o llevando cosas de acá para allá para la cena de esa noche.

Le llamo la atención el hecho de que una de las concubinas más jovenes, después de saludarle con una reverencia se marchó riéndose por lo bajo, divertida y sonrojada. -_Pues si que se expanden rápido los rumores en esta casa- _Cuando devolvió su mirada al pasillo por dónde iba se encontró cara a cara con una de las mujeres más elegantes y influyentes que habitaban la mansion. Era alta y de piel pálida, sus ojos eran negros al igual que su cabello, que caía libre hasta la altura de la cintura. Vestía un kimono de seda largo de color azul oscuro, con adornos plateados. A diferencia que las concubinas, no llevaba nada de maquillaje en la cara, lo que hacia resaltar su belleza natural.

-Buenos días, Gisei-kun.-La mujer sonriente se acercó al chico.

-Buenos días, oka-chan.-respondió el peliazul también con una sonrisa. Sin duda, su madre era una de las pocas personas a los que mostraba su sonrisa mas sincera.-Buenos días, enanas.

-Buenos días, Gisei-kun- De detrás de Akiko asomaron dos niñas gemelas, Tamashi y Kokoro, que le saludaron al unisono. Tenían la inquietante costumbre de hablar siempre a la vez o de completar las frases de la otra y siempre hacian los mismos gestos. Podían llegar a ser realmente aterradoras si te las cruzabas por un pasillo a oscuras. Eran sus primas hermanas, pues eran hijas de la hermana de su madre. Tenían todos los rasgos característicos de los Uchiha y vestían unos preciosos kimonos color azul cielo. Eran exactamente iguales, así que para diferenciarlas Tamashi llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta al lado derecho de la cabeza y Kokoro al izquierdo. Ellas eran dos de las alumnas de su madre, que enseñaba arreglo floral. -Y no somos enanas!- Las dos hicieron un encantador puchero mientras le agarraban cada una una de las mangas de su camisa y tiraban de ellas, pero pararon y de golpe sonrieron.-Feliz cumpleaños!!-dijeron saltando sobre el ojinegro y agarranse cada una a uno de los costados de su primo.

-Gracias.-dijo todavía con la sonrisa en la cara. Las enanas no tenían porque pagar por su mal humor.

-¿A donde vas?-pregunto la mayor mientras soltaba a las chicas de los lados de su hijo, conocía su caracter y no era muy paciente, precisamente.

-Otokage-sama me mandó llamar.- Akiko sonrió, comprensiva mientras abrazaba a su hijo, que tenia en la cara una mueca de disgusto. No tenia ningunas ganas de ver a su padre.

-Anda, no seas así... en cuanto antes vayas antes volverás, no es cierto? Aunque yo de ti me taparía eso.-Ninguno de los presentes pareció entender el comentario.-Te lo hizo Karada¿Verdad?

-¿El que?-el peliazul miraba interrogante a su madre.

-Tu cuello.-señalo Akiko con una sonrisa pervertida.- Que si fué Karada quien hizo eso.

-Alaaaa...-las dos niñas miraron el cuello del hijo del Otokage interesadas.-¿Como te hiciste eso en el cuello?¿Te duele? De verdad que Karada hizo eso? Con que arma se hacePooobre Gisei! Seguro que duele!

-Pero de que...? -Gisei se dió cuenta entonces de las marcas rojas que lucía en el cuello.- Eeh... No, no duele...-el chico se excusaba como podía mientras se tapaba la zona marcada con el pelo.-No os preocupéis, no es nada importante.-las pequeñas se le quedaron mirando, preocupadas. Gisei les revolvió el cabello cariñosamente.-... que no duele, tranquilas...-Las niñas parecieron creerle y sonrieron.-_Capullo...Te vas a enterar..._

-¿Ya te dieron tu regalo de cumpleaños?-la voz de la niña que estaba a su derecha pequeña niña despertó a Gisei de sus pensamientos.

-No, todavía no.-Y era verdad. De hecho, cada año le habían dado su regalo en la fiesta/reunion militar nocturna y siempre era alguna arma.

-Vaya...-la niña que estaba a su izquierda abrazó al joven para consolarlo.

-Akiko-san, demonos prisa y preparémosle un bonito ramo de flores a Gisei-kun!-la otra niña tiraba de su sensei de arreglo floral para que caminase. Akiko Y Gisei se miraron y sonrieron. Era dificil acostumbrarte a hablar con las gemelas, era como si fueran una sola persona, y se turnasen para hablar.

-Un ramo con lirios, azucenas y claveles amarillos! Un ramo, un ramo!!-la otra niña se unió a su hermana en la tarea de tirar de Akiko.

-Es una gran idea!.-Akiko se dejaba arrastrar por las pequeñas resignada.-Preparémosle un ramo bien grande.

-Siii!!!!-corrían las niñas mientras gritaban por el pasillo.

-Suerte con el Otokage.-le susurró la ojinegra a su hijo antes de perderse por los pasillos.

-Gracias.-Gisei se despidió de su madre y comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia la sala de reuniones por los fríos pasillos. Sin su madre estaba seguro de que le habría costado mucho más aceptar su destino.

Recordaba perfectamente como y cuando se enteró de su destino: ser sacrificado para dar su cuerpo al Otokage...

FLASH BACK

El pequeño hijo del Otokage corría por los pasillos de la mansión muy emocionado. Por la tarde, durante el entrenamiento con su sensei, había conseguido mostrar el sharingan de tres aspas, con solo 8 años. En aquellos momentos solo pensaba en encontrar a su padre para explicárselo y recibir algúna felicitación, o algo, lo que fuera.

Ya estaba llegando al pasillo que llevaba a la salade reuniones donde su padre se reunía con los dirigentes ANBU para hablar de temas militares. Esa sala siempre le habia despertado curiosidad por dos razones: la primera, y la menos importante para su mentalidad infantil, era que nunca había puesto un pie en aquella sala, lo tenia prohibido, pero creía que en aquella ocasión no le pasaría nada por romper aquella norma. Y la segunda, y la más importante para él en aquellos tiempos, era por el gravado que había en la gran puerta de roble que cerraba aquella sala desde su construcción, hacía ya más de doscientos años, que ya de por si era imponente. El gravado estaba hecho con finos hilos de oro, y representaba a un gran zorro de nueve colas con ojos azules que en realidad eran dos bellos zafiros. El zorro estaba gravado de tal manera que parecía que en cualquier momento daría un zarpazo y daba la sensación de que sonreía maliciosamente, como si guardara un secreto. En definitiva, era una obra de arte impresionante y Gisei la adorava, y quería saber cual era el secreto que había tras las puertas que el zorro de oro guardava. Pero en ese momento, no era en eso en lo que Gisei pensaba.

-Otto-sa...!-se callo al escuchar voces que salían de la estancia.

-¿Entonces ya esta decidido?-reconocía aquella voz, a aquel hombre lo había visto varias veces por la mansión cuando iba a darle los informes sobre la invasión de Iwakagure al Otokage, era el capitán ANBU más importante de la villa, un hombre de unos 40 años, fornido y con una cara demacrada por la guerra y las batallas de los últimos años.

-Si, ahora que ya ha mostrado su sharingan...Ya podemos decir que será el próximo cuerpo del Otokage.-aquella voz era la de su sensei. Su sensei era una chica joven del clan Uchiha, una de las pocas féminas del clan que había conseguido dominar el sharingan, por lo que habían decidido ponerla al cuidado del hijo del Otokage. La joven mostraba todos los rasgos de los Uchiha, era alta, de piel blanca y cabello y mirada oscura.-Gisei será vuestro próximo cuerpo, Sasuke-sama.

-...No me estáis diciendo nada nuevo.-aquella voz sin duda era la de su padre. Una voz que no transmitía ningún tipo de emoción, que siempre parecía distante e indiferente. Su padre, el dirigente de la villa desde su fundación, que según había oído cambiaba de cuerpo cada cierto tiempo...Siempre se había preguntado como lo hacia.-Estaba decidido ya desde antes de su nacimiento que cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad yo me haría con su cuerpo.-los otros hicieron una leve reverencia hacia su superior.

-¿Y la victima sufre mucho?-esto lo pregunto alguien desconocido para el. Solo sabia que había formado parte del ejercito que eliminó Sunakagure de los mapas hacia ya unas décadas. Decían que a aquel hombre le gustaba sacar los ojos de los ninjas prisioneros, torturándoles hasta que suplicaban por su muerte.

-Sabes que el jutsu es secreto, Takuya.-en ese momento Sasuke se levanto de su asiento en medio de todos y empezó a dirigirse hacia la salida.-Solo os diré...Que no es muy agradable para la victima. Gisei sufrirá, pero lo haré lo mas rápido posible...-parecía estar meditando sus palabras.-...Llevo años deseando tener una apariencia similar a la que tenia mi cuerpo original...

Todos tragaron saliva mientras en Otokage les dio la espalda y se dirigió hasta la puerta de salida, donde se giro de nuevo:

-Por supuesto todo esto es confidencial...Y no quiero que el chico se entere, entendido?-acabó la frase con tono de amenaza mientras empezaba a abrir la puerta para marcharse.

En el pasillo, el pequeño hijo del Otokage estaba asustado. No entendía todo lo que acababa de escuchar, pero... si que tenía claro que estaban hablando sobre el, más bien de su cuerpo, sobre un sacrifico y un jutsu prohibido... Eso no presagiaba nada bueno. En aquel instante se abrió la puerta y apareció su, antes admirado, padre, mirándolo desde sus orbes oscuras, con la misma expresión de indeferencia de siempre.

-Gisei... Dime que es lo que estás haciendo aquí.-El gran Otokage eterno cerró la puerta tras él.- ¿A que has venido?.- se plantó delante del pequeño, que retrocedía y empezaba a sollozar.

-Yo... es que, O-otto-san...-el pequeño tragaba saliva mientras agachaba la cabeza, ocultando su expresion detrás de su flequillo a los ojos de su padre, escondiendo las lágrimas que corrian por sus mejillas.-Quería decirle que...que e-este mañana he conseguido mostrar mi sharingan...el de las tres aspas...

-...-el Otokage hizo que su hijo levantara la cabeza poniendole una mano en la barbilla. El pequeño levantó la mirada y se vió reflejado en el sharingan del Otokage, activando el suyo en un acto reflejo ante el peligro. Solo habia visto el sharingan de su padre una vez, en un combate, y en esa ocasión el ninja contra quien se enfrentaba acabó destrozado. El Otokage, por su parte, estaba examinando el sharingan del pequeño hasata que decidió que el sharingan que tenía delante era de "calidad".-Te felicito.-El niño se quedó alucinado. Nunca antes el Otokage le había felicitado por algo... Entonces volvieron a su mente todas las cosas que había oído mientras espiaba la sala de reuniones¿Acaso el Otokage estaba intentando que olvidara lo escuchado?

-Me alegro de que sea de su agrado. Así podrá tomar mi cuerpo en cuanto le plazca.-Se alejó de las manos de su padre, mientras se secaba las lágrimas.-Como estaba planeado, no?.-el pequeño dirigió sus ojos hacia su padre, mostrando aún su sharingan.-Si me permite, me marcho.-se dió media vuelta y empezó a alejarse de la gran puesta de roble por los fríos pasillos, en silencio.

END FLASH BACK

El joven peliazul salió de sus recuerdos cuando reconoció el pasillo que iba directo a la sala de reuniones, donde el Otokage le estaría esperando.

Aquella sala era la única que tenia prohibida la entrada a todo el mundo que no fuera alto mando en el ejercito o que no fuera un shinobi cualificado. Allí era donde se planeaban todos los ataques a las villas enemigas y donde se guardaban los documentos secretos de Otokagure.

Aunque por su rango de vulgar jounnin no le estaba permitido entrar, Gisei ya había estado varias veces en aquella sala, pues muchas de las misiones que le encargaban eran propias de los ANBUs o incluso de los ninjas-espía. Era una de las pocas ventajas que tenía ser hijo del Otokage, aunque eso no era del todo cierto. A Gisei le encargaban esas misiones porque era capaz de cumplirlas.

En Otokagure la habilidad para matar se premiaba con medallas y reconocimiento, daba igual que tuviera el poseedor de esa habilidad.

Gisei paro en seco. Ya había llegado a su destino, y no se atrevía a dar un paso más. La gran puerta de roble con el gravado del hermoso zorro de nueve colas doradas se alzaba ante el. Estaba abierta, por lo que pudo distinguir entre las sombras la silueta de su padre en el interior de la sala.

-¿Pasarás...?-la voz grave de Sasuke resonó en los oídos del ojinegro, haciendole estremecer.-¿...o te quedarás fuera sin atreverte a entrar?

Akiko entraba en uno de los salones reservados para las concubinas arrastrada por las gemelas.

-Buenos días Akiko-hime.-saludaron todas las presentes desde su sitio.

Las concubinas estaban repartidas por el salón en diferentes grupos, algunas preparaban arreglos florales, otras tejian, y unas cuantas se dedicaban a peinar a quienes se lo pedian. Lo que hacia a todas ellas parecidas era su apariencia, todas con la apariencia típica del clan Uchiha.

-Akiko-hime.-una de las chicas más jóvenes se acerco a ella.-¿Se ha enterado usted de los últimos rumores que corren por la mansión?

-¿Que rumores?-mientras decía esto Akiko se acomodaba en medio de un grupo de diversas niñas que la miraban expectantes.

-Pues se ve que una de las asistentas, cuando fue esta mañana a comunicarle a su hijo que el Otokage quería verle...-la chica agacho la cabeza. La ojinegra le miro, comprensiva. Sabia que era una de las chicas a las que le agradaba Gisei.-Se lo encontró a solas con Karada, en unas condiciones...Comprometidas.

-Entiendo.-mientras afirmaba con la cabeza preparaba un sencillo ramo de flores muy coloridas que mostraba a las niñas, que aplaudian encantadas.

-¿Usted sabe algo?-la chica se sentó a su lado mientras miraba a la mayor sonrojada.-¿Gisei le a contado algo?

-No.-dirigió la mirada a la chica, acompañada de una sonrisa.-Lo he visto esta mañana y no me ha dicho nada.

-Es verdad, nosotras también le hemos visto.-dijo Kokoro poniéndose de pie para darse importancia, al mismo tiempo que su hermana.

-Y parecía muy contento.-continuó Tamashi

.-Aunque tena unas marquitas rojas aquí.-Kokoro señaló el cuello de su hermana.

-En el cuello.-Tamashi hizo lo mismo con el de Kokoro.-Pero nos dijo que no le dolían.

La pobre concubina se quedó palida del susto mientras que las demás mujeres se reían escandalosamente.

La puerta de la habitación de Gisei se abrió de golpe, dejando que el dueño de la habitación entrara. El chico peliazul cerró la puerta de un portazo y se apoyó en ella, observando lo que había en el interior de la habitación.

Su primo ojiverde estaba arrodillando ante su armario de armas, husmeando lo que había dentro, y con la camisa desabrochada.

-¿Que haces?-Se acercó a su primo, que le miró un momento y cuando vió la sonrisa arrogante del recién llegado, le sacó la lengua y volvió a meter la cabeza en el armario para seguir curioseando.

-¿Te refieres a la camisa?-el ojiverde se la señaló mientras abría un estuche de kunais.-Es que tenia calor.

-...-el mayor seguía mirando a su primo mientras este dejaba el estuche y sacaba una de sus katanas del armario.

-Que morro tienes.-dijo el ojiverde mientras pasaba su dedo índice por la afilada hoja de la katana.-A ti te dejan hacer las misiones más importantes, te regalan todo tipo de armas...- se tumbó en la cama mientras ponia la katana con la empuñadura hacia arriba y jugeteaba con ella.-A mi ni siquiera me han enseñado a utilizar una katana.-miró a Gisei e hizo un puchero.-Yo quiero aprender a usar una katana!

-¿En serio?-Gisei se colocaba encima del menor, acomodándose entre sus piernas.-Con que quieres aprender a usar una katana... Eso lo puedo solucionar, sabes? Quieres ver en una clase práctica como la uso yo... y así aprendes? -decía melosamente en el oído del ojiverde mientras le arrebataba la katana de las manos y la dejaba a un lado.-Aunque quiero que sepas que contra mi no uses nunca una katana... perderías inmediatamente, lo entiendes, verdad?

-Eres un pervertido malpensado- Karada todavía mantenía el puchero, que se esfumó cuando sintió las caricias desplazarse sobre su cuerpo.-Hoy estas muy atrevido...-Karada se agarró del cuello del mayor para apegarlo más a su cuerpo, mientras este recorría cuello y torso del ojiverde con la lengua.-Mmmmh...¿Que fué... lo que te dijo Sasuke-sama? Ummh...-en esos momentos el ojinegro saboreaba los pezones de su compañero y no contesto, el ojiverde coló sus manos por debajo de la camisa del peliazul y las paseaba por la espalda de este.-Mmh... Gisei... Contéstame... Onegai...-acabo entre suspiros.

El mayor se levanto un momento observando detenidamente a su primo, al cuál tenia sujeto por la cintura. Colocó su dedo índice sobre los labios del ojiverde y con dulzura se los besó.

-Eso no te importa.

Espero que les haya gustado! Pronto el siguiente capitulo!!! De jen reviews, onegai!

**Hiromi y Aeris**


	3. Capítulo 2

_"Sol, solet, vine'm a veure, vine'm a veure, sol, solet, vine'm a veure que tinc fred._

_Si tens fred, posat la capa, posat la capa, si tens fred, posa't la capa i el barret."_

_Se abre el telón y aparece Aeris vestida con kimono de gala, peinada con un moño muy bien hecho y muy maquillada ( y esto es raro por que a Aeris no le gusta maquillarse).La chica hace una reverencia y se dispone a hablar:_

_-Bueno, aquí tenemos el segundo capitulo.-para, traga saliva.-Perdonen por el retraso, intentaremos que no vuelva a suceder, pero es que..._

_De repente se mueven las cortinas de detrás de Aeris, de las cuales sale Hiromi con unas ojeras bastante marcadas y con los ojos entornados por la falta de sueño, vistiendo el pijama y con una diadema apartándole el flequillo de la cara, además de unas zapatillas naranjas con una florecita.(n/H: ke pasa?io me pongo a escribir asin...)_

_-LO CONSEGUIII!!!!!!KUKUKUKUKU!!!AL FINAL LOGRE ACABAR DE ESCRIBIR EL CAPITULO!!!-dice la peliplata mientras corre por la sala haciendo gestos raros con las manos.-Oye Aeris.-dice, parando en seco.-¿Tu sabes porque ponemos esas cancioncitas penosas en las notas de autor?_

_La chica ni mira a su compañera y señala a algún punto del espacio.- Ey, mira Hiromi. ¡Café!_

_-¡¡¡CAFECAFECAFECAFECAFECAFE!!!!-grita la ojinegra corriendo hacia el punto que señalaba Aeris y perdiéndose de vista. _

_La morena mira sin cambiar la expresión de su cara a su compañera y vuelve a mirar el público._

_-Es que ella,-señala a Hiromi.-Tubo algunos problemas técnicos._

_Se escucha un golpe detrás de ella._

_-Pero espero que les guste.-sigue hablando sin darle mayor importancia al golpe.-Dejen reviews onegai. ¿Verdad Hiromi?-se gira hacia la menor, la cual esta en el suelo tirada.-¿Hiromi?-vuelve a preguntar levantándose poco a poco y acercándose a la ojinegra.-¿Hi-Hiromi?-dice ya tocando el cuerpo de su compañera con un palo.-¡Hiromi despierta!-su voz suena aterrorizada._

_-Nnnnnh...-a esto que la chica da la vuelta en el suelo y susurra en sueños.-Charlie...si onegai sigue..._

_Aeris se gira de nuevo hacia el publico, tapando antes a su amiga con la cortina, con una gotita en la frente._

_-Pues eso, aquí el segundo capítulo. Nos gustaría dedicárselo a todos los que se han molestado a dejarnos review y sobretodo a Voz del silencio.¡¡Arigatto!!!_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto no es nuestro, pero estamos ahorrando para ir a Japón a secuestrarlo. Pueden hacer donaciones, lo compartiremos!**_

Capítulo 2

Prisas, prisas y más prisas eran las que reinaban en la gran mansión del Otokage. El servicio preparaba la comida para la fiesta de aquella noche, mientras las concubinas empezaban a arreglarse, corriendo por los pasillos estresadas, con los kimonos de gala mal puestos, mientras preguntaban a gritos a sus asistentes que donde estaban sus joyas o cosas por el estilo, y estas, que habían decidido ayudar a las sirvientas, ya estaban completamente desbordadas de trabajo ultimando la decoración de la mansión.

En el resto de la aldea la situación no era mejor. Todos los hoteles y hostales estaban a reventar, por lo que muchos viajeros tenían que recurrir a las pequeñas pensiones familiares. No paraban de llegar dirigentes de otras aldeas, con sus escuadrones ANBU protegiéndoles, que no hacían nada más que colapsar aún más las calles. Los mercaderes ambulantes aprovechaban la confusión para vender sus mercancías con precios desorbitados a los turistas, los niños corrían por las calles tras los lujosos carruajes, y los jóvenes se peinaban y vestían con sus mejores galas, pues aquel día se permitía la entrada a la mansión del Kage, y por lo tanto, era el único día en el que tenían la oportunidad de acercarse a personas de alto nivel económico, que les podían hacer dejar la vida humilde.

Y mientras Otokagure se hundía bajo el cúmulo de estrés, el se limitaba a estar en su despacho a oscuras y en silencio, pese a que era el responsable de todo aquel barullo, pues era el, el que año tras año, se empeñaba en organizar una gran fiesta de cumpleaños al que seria su próximo cuerpo, aunque al agasajado no le hiciera ni la mas mínima gracia.

Pero no lo hacia para joder, simplemente aquel chico le recordaba demasiado a su juventud, la que había desperdiciado encerrado en la guarida de una vieja serpiente, entrenando y obedeciendo ordenes. De echo, sabia por lo que estaba pasando Gisei, pues el se había visto en la misma situación, pero se las había arreglado bastante bien para no acabar siendo el cuerpo de Orochimaru. Tal vez si aquel día no hubiera perdido la paciencia y se hubiera deshecho de aquella serpiente decrepita, en aquellos momentos seria el sannin serpiente el que ocupara su lugar...

No podía evitar que los recuerdos de aquellos días no acudieran a su mente: El se encontraba en la guarida de Orochimaru, donde ya llevaba varios años viviendo, había acudido allí en busca de poder para poder vengarse de su hermano Itachi, y para ello había dejado a la persona que mas le importaba en su aldea natal, Konoha.

Se palpo el cuello, justo en el lugar donde años atrás había estado el sello maligno. Aquel pequeño símbolo y fuente de poder, con el que le marco Orochimaru durante su examen de chunnin había sido el desencadenante de todo.

Y ahora allí se encontraba, en el despacho propio de un dirigente de aldea. Aquello le hizo recordar a cierto rubio revoltoso que siempre andaba gritando que seria el próximo hokage. Aquel chico ojiazul que entrenaba hasta acabar desmayado y arriesgaba su vida por los demás...El si que se hubiera merecido ser dirigente de aldea. En cambio el...

Abrió un cajón de su escritorio, después de desbloquearlo con su chackra. Allí guardaba sus pertenencias mas preciadas, las que le mostraban que en el pasado había sido Uchiha Sasuke, que había tenido un cuerpo propio y que su existencia le había importado a alguien.

Ahora no se podía decir ni que fuera humano, a decir verdad, la manera como le trataban se parecía mas a como se trata a un mounstro que no a una persona. Podía sentir el miedo en el cuerpo de los trabajadores de la mansión cuando pasaban por delante de la puerta de su despacho, el terror de las concubinas cuando se paseaba por sus salones para decidir quien le daría su descendencia, y sobretodo...El miedo que les inspiraba a sus hijos. Aquellas pequeñas criaturitas que solo eran concebidas para en un futuro hacerlas servir de huéspedes para su alma.

Y tras tantos años utilizando ese mecanismo para conseguir cuerpos nadie le había dicho nada. No porque respetaran su opinión, no porque les pareciera bien...Sino porque les daba miedo. No se atrevían a reprocharle nada, pues, pensaban que si lo hicieran, acabarían ejecutados.

Todo eso lo odiaba, el echo que nadie le contradijera, de que no tuvieran opinión propia, que hicieran todo lo que les decía...Y en cuanto a el, se odiaba, se daba asco por hacer todo aquello.

Había acabado utilizando la técnica que casi le hizo perder la vida, solo porque quería volver a ver al portador del Kyuubi para aclarar algunos asuntos. O aquello era lo que le había impulsado a cambiar de cuerpo la primera vez.

Pero ahora todo era muy diferente.

Nunca se imagino que llegaría tan lejos, ahora incluso aquella razón le parecía egoísta. Pero ya no se podía echar atrás. Se había marcado su objetivo y tenia que cumplirlo.

Cogió el marco y lo sostuvo en una mano, observando detenidamente la foto que guardaba. Esta, con el tiempo se había despintado y estaba algo rasgada por los bordes.

La foto del antiguo equipo siete.

En la foto aparecía junto su ex sensei, Hatake Kakashi, y sus ex compañeros de equipo, Haruno Sakura y Uzumaki Naruto. Se les veía tan alegres y llenos de vitalidad...

Y sin embargo ya habían pasado más de 200 años desde el momento en que se hizo la foto.

Kakashi y Sakura ya hacia tiempo que habían fallecido. Y con respecto a los otros dos, se mantenían vivos y jóvenes, uno por haberse fusionado con un bijuu, casi por obligación, y otro por utilizar un jutsu prohibido. Ironías de la vida, un inmortal que quiere morir y un mortal que ansía la vida eterna….

Paso su dedo índice por la cara sonriente del kitsune. Y pensar que aquel niño sonriente era ahora un bijuu y que se había encerrado en una montaña, aislado de la sociedad, por miedo de dañar a alguien...

Noto un débil chackra acercarse por el pasillo, posiblemente el de alguien del servicio. Noto como esa fuerza se paro enfrente de la puerta del despacho.

-Pase.-dijo sin más, escondiendo la foto de nuevo en el escritorio.

-B-buenos días Otokage-sama...-dijo una temerosa joven ojinegra abriendo la puerta tímidamente.-S-siento molestarle...

La chica miraba todo el despacho con curiosidad, aunque no conseguía ver mucho pues la luz estaba apagada y las persianas bajadas.

El mayor, que estaba de espaldas a la ojinegra, viendo la actitud de la chica y prediciendo que no iba a hablar la miro por encima del hombro y hablo secamente:-¿A que ha venido?

-P-p-perdone.-la chica miro a la cara a su superior, apartando la mirada casi al segundo, y clavándola en el suelo, avergonzada, mientras empezaba a estrujar su delantal en gesto nervioso.-B-bueno...Usted sabe que ya estamos preparando la comida para la fiesta y...

-Al grano por favor.-el peliazul volvió a girar la vista a la pared de delante suyo.

-Gomen. Pues nos preguntábamos...-volvió a alzar la mirada, bajándola de inmediato.-¿Que quiere que sirvamos?¿Carne o pescado?

El Otokage suspiro. ¿Para esa tontería le habían molestado?-Marisco.-acabo sin mas. Mirando de nuevo a la chica en señal de que si no tenía nada más a decir, podía irse.

La joven hizo una reverencia y se fue por donde había entrado. Volvió a quedarse solo en aquella estancia oscura.

Despacio retiro el sillón y se sentó en el, detrás del escritorio, apoyando sus brazos en este, sin evitar volver a pensar en su kitsune.

Porque era suyo y de nadie más. Porque el sería el que lo rescataria de la soledad.

El reloj se movía lentamente delante suyo, mientras no podía parar de darle vueltas a ciertos asuntos.

Últimamente no podía parar de pensar en el y eso le era molesto. No porque le molestara recordarlo, sino porque tenia espacios de su memoria en blanco. Tenia la sensación de que cada vez que cambiaba de cuerpo olvidaba una parte importante de sus recuerdos y no podía hacer nada para arreglarlo. Y aunque nunca lo hubiera admitido, tenía miedo de convertirse en un cuerpo vacio sin sentimientos ni recuerdos.

Y para acabar de rematar su melancolía, estaba aquella estupida leyenda sobre el día que el contenedor del kyubi perdió los estribos y acabo con sus amigos. Sabia que eso era imposible, era totalmente imposible que Naruto pudiera haber matado a nadie, y menos a sus seres queridos, pero después de tanto escuchar la misma historia, su mente empezaba a hacerse preguntas...Tenia que ver de nuevo al Uzumaki, tan pronto como fuera posible, o acabaría volviéndose loco.

Miro el techo y golpeo el escritorio con el puño.-Serás dobe...-pronuncio melancólico.-Es que no puedes parar de torturarme...incluso ahora?

La joven del servicio cerraba la puerta del despacho del Otokage tras salir de este. Al cerrarla, apoyó su cuerpo contra la fría pared y no pudo evitar recordar lo ocurrido en la estancia.

-Ya se porque nadie quiere ir al despacho del Otokage...-se abrazo a si misma y cerro los ojos, pensando en la expresión que había visto en el Otokage.-Que ojos tan...

-¡Tu!-una mujer algo mayor que ella cargando una gran bandeja con comida.-¿Que haces ahí parada?¿Es que no tienes trabajo?

-¡N-Nagisa-san!-la ojinnegra se puso de pie de un salto frente a su superior.

-Toma.-dijo la mayor dejando la bandeja sobre los brazos de la chica.-Ves y llevale esto a Gisei-sama.-ante la mirada curiosa de la joven, explico.-Es que no a podido bajar a comer y a pedido que le llevemos la comida a su habitacion.

-Hai.-la joven morena se giro y comenzó a andar hacia la habitación del joven, que se encontraba bastante lejos.

-Yuiko...-le llamo desde atrás su superior.

Giro la cabeza y miro a la mujer.-¿Que quiere ahora Nagisa-san?

-¿Que ha respondido el Otokage?

-¿Que?-entonces la joven recién estrenada como sirvienta recordó porque había ido al despacho del dirigente de la aldea.-Dijo que quiere marisco.

La mayor asintió y se marcho por donde había venido, dejando sola a Yuiko, la cual suspiro y siguió su camino cargando la pesada bandeja, huyendo del despacho del dirigente de Oto.

El sol del mediodía entraba por la ventana abierta de su habitación, junto con una suave brisa primaveral, aunque estaban en el ya entrado otoño.

En cuanto a el, se encontraba recostado en el cabezal de su cama, leyendo un libro tranquilamente. Ya llevaba alguna que otra hora muerta mirando aquel trozo de papel, pero es que no tenia ganas de hacer otra cosa, pues si salía de su habitación seguro que no paraban de recordarle en que día se encontraban.

Algo se movió entre las sabanas y se abrazo a su cintura, mientras bostezaba.-Gisei-temeee...-dijo pesadamente el chico ojiverde, el nombrado no se digno ni a dejar su lectura.-Eres un bestiaaa...

A escuchar esto, el mayor cerró el libro de golpe, aparentemente molesto. Se deshizo de la sabana que le cubría, tirandosela encima a su compañero, dejando ver su musculados muslos, solo tapados por el apretado boxer negro. Abrió el armario y empezó a sacar las ropas propias de un ninja de su rango, dejándolas sobre una silla.

-¿Que haces?-pregunto el ojiverde mientras se deshacía de la manta que lo apresaba y observaba a su primo que se empezaba a colocar los pantalones.

-Irme.

-¿A donde?-el ojiverde seguía sus movimientos con la mirada, curioso, tumbado en el borde de la cama mientras jugaba con sus cabellos oscuros.

-No se.-el moreno acabo de ponerse la camiseta y cogió los guantes del escritorio.-A alguna misión, supongo.

-Hoy es fiesta.-se sentó en el borde de la cama, quitándose la sabana de encima.-Y por lo tanto, no hay misiones...Gi-se-i-baaaaaaaaaaaaka.

El ojinegro se giro y miro al menor enfadado. Muy bien, aquella había sido una mala excusa, muy mala, pero es que quería estar solo! ¿Karada no comprendía que le apetecía estar solo? Tenia muchas cosas en las que pensar. Como su plan había sido descubierto, se quito el chaleco y los guantes de jounnin, los tiro hacia un sillón y se dirigió a la puerta, de la cual empezó a girar el pomo.

-¿Que?-pregunto el ojiverde al ver con que cara le miraba el mayor, este se giro de nuevo hacia la puerta de salida.

-Hay tienes la comida.-señalo a una bandeja que había encima del escritorio. Después de esto, murmuro algo inteligible y salió de la estancia.

Cerró los ojos y respiro. Sabia que Gisei no sentía nada por el y que todo lo hacia para, de alguna manera, consolarlo aunque no se lo hubiera dicho nunca. Pero tampoco hacia falta ser tan frio...Al fin de cuentas, su primo también disfrutaba,¿no?

-¡¡Aghhh...!!-gruñía el ojiverde mientras se ponía de pie y se golpeaba las mejillas para acabar de espabilarse.- ¡¡Muy bieeen!!!- levanto un brazo, señalando el techo.

Se acerco a la bandeja de la comida, cuando la destapó una gran cantidad de comida apareció ante sus ojos, afirmándole que su primo ni la había tocado. Miro toda la comida que ocupaba la bandeja, todo un festin. Parecía imposible que toda aquella comida cupiese en esa bandeja.

-Bah...Y yo que me conformo con un simple bentoh de arroz y croquetas...- se metió un muslo de pollo en la boca mientras, apoyando su cabeza en una mano, observaba la gran estancia que era el dormitorio de Gisei. Le llamo la atención el reloj, de color caoba oscuro, con unos decorados en plata que recordaban a unas delgadas serpientes. Inconscientemente miro la hora. Las seis y media.-...- siguio comiendo sin inmutarse. Volvió a mirar la hora y a entretenerse mirando las agujas del reloj: …las seis y media.-Mmmmmff...cof cof, cof!-se atragantó con el muslo de pollo.

¿¡Ya era esa hora!?Se apresuro a masticar el muslito y se coloco los pantalones de la manera más rápida posible. A las ocho menos cuarto tenia que estar en la puerta de la mansión para recibir a los invitados de la fiesta...Y todavía no había ni empezado a prepararse.

Cojío otro muslito, se lo metió en la boca y se coloco su camisa sobre los hombros, saliendo de la habitación a toda prisa y dirigiéndose a la suya, llevándose a alguna que otra sirvienta por delante.

Una joven concubina paseaba por los pasillos exteriores de la mansión mientras iba acicalándose el cabello.

Mientras caminaba pensaba en cierto chico ojinegro que siempre le había gustado, y del cual ahora se escuchaban unos rumores muy feos por toda la casa del Otokage.

Cuando era pequeño a aquel chico le gustaba pasearse por las salas de las concubinas, y muchas veces, se sentaba a escuchar entre las niñas las historias y leyendas que explicaban las mayores.

Recordaba una vez cuando...

_-...Y si quereis que el ramo quede en armonía, tenéis que utilizar varios tonos de...-explicaba la actual "pareja" del Otokage a sus alumnas cuando se oyeron unos voces a lo lejos._

_-¡Ven Karada!¡Es por aquí!- la puerta del salón de las concubinas se abrió y dejo ver a un pequeño Gisei de 6 años.-¡Date prisa o empezaran sin nosotros!- se apresuraba a decir el ojinegro a su acompañante ojiverde._

_-Bien...Creo que terminamos por hoy, espero veros mañana a todas.-la joven se ponía en pie, dando por terminada la clase, mientras un grupo de niñas se acercaba para comentarles sus dudas, una de estas se dirigió hacia los recién llegados._

_-Gisei-kun!-dijo la pequeña niña Uchiha cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que la escucharan._

_-¿Eh?-el chico se giro y miro detenidamente a la pelinegra, como intentando recordar quien era.-¡Ah! Hola Kaori-chan.-dijo finalmente con una sonrisa.-¿Conoces a Karada?-añadió mostrándole a la ojinegra a su acompañante._

_-...-la niña examino al pequeño ojiverde, acercándose a el para ver mas de cerca sus ojos inusuales.-Mi oka-chan estaba hablando el otro día de el y de su oka-san...-al ver que el pequeño agachaba la cabeza se apresuro a decir, cogiendole de la mano.-Me alegra mucho el conocerte._

_-A mi también.-dijo tímidamente el ojiverde levantando la vista y sonriendo a su nueva amiga._

_-¿Y a que habéis venido?-dijo la niña girándose de nuevo hacia Gisei._

_-Es que Karada no conoce la leyenda del zorro...Y quiero que la escuche.-sonriendo, el pelingro andaba con sus manos tras la nuca, encaminándose a un grupo de jóvenes y niñas que se sentaban alrededor de una de las concubinas mas ancianas._

_-...Respecto a los amigos del misterioso zorro, dicen que uno de ellos, el mejor de sus amigos, lo abandono cuando todavía era joven para conseguir más poder...-la mujer hizo una pausa y presencio como cierto niño ojinegro había parado de prestarle atención y susurraba algo al oído de su compañero.-Gisei-kun...-el nombrado se aparto del ojiverde y miro hacia donde se encontraba la narradora.-Si tan interesante es esa platica que tienes con tu amigo...¿Por que no la compartes con todas nosotras?_

_-Hai.- Respondió el niño sonriendo.-Pues le decía a Karada...Que ese amigo del zorro no debía ser muy inteligente._

_-¿Y a que viene eso?-pregunto Kaori desde su sitio._

_-Pues...-el pelinegro se puso en pie para que todos lo escucharan.-Verán, si era el mejor amigo del zorro, el cual era prácticamente invencible...¿Para que quería más poder? Eso a mi me suena a excusa para alejarse de el... cosa que también me parece bastante idiota.-se dirigió hacia el ojiverde.-¿A que si Karada?_

_Karada miro al ojinegro, sonrojándose en el acto para asentir tímidamente._

La joven paro de caminar en ese momento, sentándose en una barandilla. De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba Gisei siempre había estado muy cerca de Karada...Desde pequeños, y ahora...En toda la mansión decían que estaban acostándose juntos. Aunque, en realidad, no había ningún problema con esa relación, ambos eran Uchihas, de rango parecido y no cometían ni incesto ni infidelidad ni nada, pero… Karada nunca había sido muy bien visto por culpa de sus ojos. Nunca había nacido ningún Uchiha de ojos verdes o de cualquier otro color, cosa que hacía sospechar sobre su madre y con quien había tenido ese hijo… pero de todas formas el niño no tenía culpa de nada… en fin, no le gustaba que juntasen a Gisei-kun y a Karada en el mismo saco, y punto.

Escucho el ruido de algo cayendo al estanque que estaba detrás suyo. Se giro para ver que era y...Allí estaba, sentado encima de una rama del sauce centenario que estaba plantado en el jardín. El dueño de sus pensamientos y posiblemente también de su corazón...

-¡Kaori-san!- una de sus sirvientas llegaba corriendo parándose junto a ella.-Ya encontré su broche del cabello.-decía mostrándole un broque de oro blanco en forma de flor.

-Gracias.-respondió sosteniendo el broche en sus manos.

-Señorita.-hablo de nuevo la sirvienta.-Dese prisa, tiene que estar lista para el Otokage-dono cuando llegue la hora.

A sus diecisiete años, como toda buena concubina de la mansión, la habían escogido para darle un hijo al Otokage, y aquel era el día elegido para que pasara la noche en sus aposentos, justo despues de la gran fiesta en la mansión.

La chica se puso en pie y empezó a dirigirse hacia su habitación.-Tiene razón...Debo de estar preparada...-añadió dirigiendo una ultima mirada hacia el árbol donde se encontraba Gisei.

Volvió a tirar una piedra al estanque, y como las veces anteriores, al dispersarse las ondas del impacto, volvía a formarse ante el aquella odiosa figura del joven pelinegro que le recordaba tanto al Otokage.

Ya estaba muy harto de aquella situación, demasiado harto.

Lo sentía por su madre, y también por Karada, ellos le querían y le comprendían, pero...Ya lo tenía decidido.

Se iría de Otokagure, ya no aguantaba más esa situación. Después de la fiesta, cuando los guardias estuviesen borrachos o dormidos, se iría. Nadie se lo iba a impedir, ni el mismísimo Otokage.

**Notas finales: **

_Se abre el telón, aparecen Hiromi y Aeris sentadas en un sofá. La primera juega con lo que parece un fluorescente._

_-Fiuhmmmm!!!-la peliplata juego con el repasador como si de un avión se tratara.-Pizzini-man llega y...Fum-Fum-Fum!!_

_Aeris toma un sorbo de te y observa a su amiga._

_-Oye Hiromi ¿Por que tardaste tanto en escribir este capítulo?_

_-...-Hiromi la mira y destapa el fluorescente.-PIZZINI-MAN, ATACAAA!!!-y le empieza a pintar la cara a la morena._

_-Neeeee...-gruñe Aeris tapándose la cara.-¿Que pasa, no quieres contestar?_

_La ojinegra asiente, entonces esta se da cuenta de la presencia de alguien mas y se lanza hacia ellos, pero la morena la coge de la camiseta antes de que hiera a alguien._

_-Oh! Así que estáis aquí...-se sienta de nuevo, lanzándole lejos el repasador a Hiromi para que vaya a buscarlo.-Si, la verdad es que nos costo una barbaridad escribir este capitulo...Y no sabemos porque. Prometemos ser más rápidas con los siguientes, porque...-vuelve a aparecer Hiromi y le tira a Pizzini-man a la cabeza._

_-No digas spoilers, ne!-Aeris no la escucha, pero se da cuenta que tiene la cara manchada y va a lavársela, Hiromi aprovecha para dirigirse a los lectores:_

_-Si, porque...En el siguiente cap...-mira para comprobar que Aeris no la escucha.-¡¡¡EMPIEZA LA ACCIÓN!!!!KUKUKUKUKUKUKUK!!!!!_


	4. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

El salón de fiestas de la mansión del Otokage era inmenso.

Inmenso, precioso y elegante, de hecho, estaba considerado como uno de los más bellos, eso no se podía negar. Y aun más cuando este se engalanaba con las esculturas y los adornos más emblemáticos, y caros del país de los Campos de arroz, cuando relucían las piezas de vajilla de porcelana de la mansión sobre la mesa, y cuando la luz de la luna de las noches frías de principios de otoño se colaba por las antiguas vidrieras, aunque quedaba eclipsada por la luz azulada que emitía la gran lámpara de cristal que colgaba en el centro de la sala, iluminando a todos los presentes, vestidos con sus mejores galas, con esos kimonos y yukatas que salen del armario de sus dueños en contadas ocasiones, conjuntados con emblemáticas joyas heredadas de generación en generación que adornaban los cabellos y los chales de los mas ricos, llamando la atención de los más humildes, que se sentían algo apartados de ese ambiente de lujo, pero felices de estar allí y poder acceder a un festín que algunos ni soñaban en probar.

Pero que le podía importar eso a él, que le habían ordenado aguardar en las malditas puertas -bellamente decoradas con gravados, había tenido todo el tiempo del mundo para admirarlas esa noche- a la espera de los invitados de honor que todavía no habían llegado, mientras se congelaba bajo su finísimo uniforme de ANBU, y buscando con la mirada a cierto pelinegro que no había aparecido aún en la fiesta de su aniversario. Sus ojos verdes revisaban una y otra vez la lista de invitados, buscando el nombre de su primo favorito, para llevarse cada vez el mismo chasco de no ver la marca al lado de su nombre que indicaba que ya había llegado. Que aburrimiento, se dijo mientras curioseaba la ostentosa fiesta a través de la pequeña rendija que había hecho abriendo un poco las inmensas y pesadas puertas.

-¿Buscas a alguien muchacho?- A Karada se le congeló la sangre de las venas al reconocer aquella voz femenina.

-¡Hyuuga-hime! -Exclamó haciendo una pronunciada reverencia frente a la poderosa Kyuudaime Hokage, que vestía un elegante kimono negro, con detalles florales en blanco y canela, su pelo, de color azulado, le llegaba hasta media espalda, aunque lo llevaba recogido en un pequeño moño con un broche adornado con el ying y el yang.- Oh, no estaba buscando a nadie, yo solo…. Euh, perdone, debería estar más atento en lo que hago, discúlpeme.

-...-la joven agarró al ojiverde de la mandíbula y lo examinó atentamente con los ojos blancos característicos de los Hyuuga.- ¿Te ocurre algo?-dijo mientras seguía observándole.

-No.- contestó sin comprender. Al ver que la imponente Hokage le seguía observando de cerca sin inmutarse de la respuesta volvió a hablar.- Seguro, estoy bien.

-...-la ojiblanca dejó de mirarlo al fin y mientras se colocaba bien el chal de color carmesí que llevaba sobre los hombros observó la luna atentamente. Decididamente aquella mujer le ponía nervioso, siempre actuaba como si supiera cosas que los demás ignorasen, como todos los Hyuuga… ¡Le ponían histérico!

Suspiró bajito, y marcó el nombre de la Hokage de la lista de invitados tardones. Le sonrió amablemente antes de abrirle las puertas a la fiesta.- Cuando quiera puede pasar, Kyuudaime Hokage-hime.

La hokage, tras echarle una última mirada a la resplandeciente luna, respondió, con su habitual tono ocultista:- Será mejor que te abrigues, se acerca tormenta.- Pudo apreciar la silueta del satélite reflejado en los ojos de la mujer, mientras pasaba por su lado. Se volvió hacia el, dándole un suave beso en la mejilla- Me has caído bien, sabes? Lástima de tu destino. Ten cuidado.- le susurro al oído, antes de apartarse y entrar finalmente al salón.

Al instante de poner sus pies en la sala, llegó el encargado de anunciar a los invitados.

-¡Hyuuga Hokori-hime, Kyuudaime kage de Konoha, ha llegado!- los demás invitados detuvieron sus conversaciones un instante para hacer las reverencias de rigor, mientras otros sirvientes cerraban las puertas para que no entrara el frío de otoño al salón.

Karada se quedó unos instantes ensimismado, sin saber como interpretar lo que acababa de suceder. La gente de Konoha siempre era extremadamente amable con todo el mundo, a veces llegaban a dar grima con esas sonrisas amables dibujadas eternamente en sus rostros, pero que la mismísima Hokage le diera un beso a un guardia de otra villa ya era pasarse de amable. Decidió que los habitantes de Konoha eran extremadamente raros, no se podía estar muy bien de la cabeza si se estaba sonriendo todo el tiempo teniendo como tenían sus ninjas fama de carniceros. Mientras sacaba tales brillantes conclusiones, su vista se paseaba por el patio delantero de la mansión, que estaba recubierto de cuidado césped y dividido por un camino de piedras blancas, iluminado por una multitud de farolillos adornados con el símbolo del clan Uchiha que guiaban a los extranjeros hasta el salón.

La fría brisa de la noche le hizo dejar sus pensamientos y dejar de tocarse la mejilla donde le había besado la Hokage para abrazarse a si mismo, intentando alejar el desagradable escalofrío que le recorría la espalda.

¿A qué diablos se habría referido la Hokage con lo de su destino?

Caminaba por los ahora oscuros pasillos de su mansión, mirando a través los grandes ventanales que daban al jardín. Podía notar el frío mármol del suelo bajo sus sandalias y los murmullos de los invitados en el salón de fiestas.

Seguro que lo estaban esperando. Pero tenía que hacer algo para asegurar la continuidad de su papel como líder de la aldea, y eso era más importante que acudir a una estúpida fiesta.

Se detuvo ante la puerta de la estancia que estaba buscando y se quedó allí, observando el viejo pomo plateado. No le gustaba hacer _eso_. Se sentía morir cada vez que lo hacia, era como engañar a su kitsune, pero... Todo valía para volver a verle.

Giro su rostro primero hacia un lado y después al otro, asegurándose que no había nadie en el pasillo. Soltó un suspiro, dándose ánimos internamente para no mandarlo todo al carajo y abrió la puerta, adentrándose en aquella sala oscura solo iluminada por unas velas que estaban colocadas en el cabezal de la cama.

Y allí se encontraba la que seria la madre de alguno de sus futuros cuerpos. Tendida sobre el colchón, solo vistiendo su ropa interior bajo un finísimo camisón de seda, además de innumerables adornos en el cabello y bastante maquillaje.

-O-Otokage-sama...-la joven se retorcía sobre la cama, tremendamente sonrojada, escondiendo su cara tras el flequillo.

-Calla.-dijo el peliazul secamente antes de acercarse y apagar las velas.- Tu cuerpo no me excita.- expresó al ver la cara interrogante de la joven, que no sabia si sentirse aliviada o humillada ante el comentario.- No se tú, pero a mi esto no me agrada. Así que solo lo haré una vez, seré rápido y después no nos volveremos a ver para nada más de lo que sea necesario.- hablaba mientras apoyaba las piernas en el borde del colchón y empezaba a desabrocharse el yukata.- Así que no me pidas que sea cariñoso. ¿De acuerdo?

-H-Hai.- respondía tímidamente la morena, tumbándose en la cama, y cerrando fuertemente los ojos, convencida de que si mantenía la mente alejada de la situación aquello pasaría más rápido.

Abrió una de las puertas secundarias del salón lo más lento que pudo, intentando evitar que le vieran. Se introdujo en la gran celebración, intentando pasar desapercibido, pero lo encontraron. Antes de que se diera cuenta, ya tenía a un grupo de chicas frente a el. Casi parecía que tuvieran un radar o algo parecido para encontrarle.

-Gisei-sama...- decía la que se encontraba más cerca de el.- ¿Son ciertos los rumores que dicen que tiene pareja?

-...- le podían atravesar el estomago con un kunai, podía resistir varios meses viviendo en una montaña helada sin comida, pero... Aguantar a sus "fans" le era insoportable. Las miró una por una. Ninguna tenía rasgos del clan, por lo que eran chicas humildes de la aldea. Era raro, no había ninguna concubina entre las acosadoras, por lo que significaba que los rumores de la relación que tenia con Karada las habían echo renunciar. Tras un rato meditando la respuesta, al fin respondió.- Si.

-¿Si, que?- le pregunto una de las chicas agarrándose el borde del kimono al borde de un ataque de nervios.

-Que si, que tengo pareja.

Todas se quedaron calladas, con la cara más pálida de lo normal y con una expresión de horror total en su rostro. Empezaron a hablar entre ellas casi a susurros, y por el barullo de la multitud no podía enterarse de lo que decían. Al ver que ya no le hacían caso, se limitó a alejarse, mientras buscaba a cierto joven con la mirada.

Pero no le veía. ¿Porque Karada nunca aparecía cuando lo necesitaba? Hiendo distraído, se topo contra alguien, que no era más que una de sus pesadas primas pequeñas.

-¡Gisei-kun!- gritó la Uchiha-chibi agarrándose a su cintura.

- ¿Ya estas mejor de las heridas del cuello?-justo por el lado contrario donde estaba colgada su hermana se colgó la otra gemela, vestida y peinada exactamente igual que la otra.

-¿Heridas del cuell-? Ah, "aquellas" heridas... -Maldito Karada dobe, metiéndole en problemas sin ni siquiera estar presente- Si, ya se curaron… -Gisei de repente se dio cuenta de algo- ¡Hey! ¡Soltadme!- intentaba zafarse del agarre de las Uchiha-chibis, pero no lo conseguía.

-Solo si adivinas cual es cual...- reían las niñas balanceándose colgadas del lazo del yukata de Gisei.

El ojinegro miró atentamente a las gemelas que tenia pegadas a la cintura, una después de la otra. Siempre llevaban ropa diferente y una coleta cada una a un lado para diferenciarlas, pero ahora las dos llevaban el pelo suelto e iban vestidas con kimonos exactamente iguales. Cada día que pasaba se convencía más de que ambas eran bunshins, eran demasiado iguales para ser dos personas distintas. Ni siquiera se diferenciaban con el sharingan, ya lo había intentado más de una vez. Estaba a punto de cantar el "pinto, pinto, colorito" cuando oyó una voz a su espalda.

-Tamashi, Kokoro.-dijo una voz firme pero serena, proveniente de, posiblemente, la concubina más bella de toda la mansión, su madre.-¿Podéis dejar de asustar a los invitados? Ah, hola Gisei.

-Buenas noches oka-chan.- respondió el ojinegro todavía intentando liberarse de las niñas.- Venga Kokoro, suéltame...

-Ja, ja, ja.- reía la otra gemela desde su otro lado.- Ella no es Kokoro, ¡soy yo!

-¡Nos confundiste!

- No es que sea muy difícil confundiros...-gruñó cuando consiguió soltarse del abrazo de las niñas.- ¿Habéis visto a Karada?- ahora se dirigía a su madre, aunque seguía teniendo puesta la mirada en las niñas, no vaya a ser que le volvieran a abrazar.

- ¿No tenia que hacer guardia en la puerta?- respondió mientras cogía a cada niña de una mano para que estuvieran quietas.

Gisei miró instintivamente hacia la puerta, aunque no consiguió ver nada. Era cierto, algo le había comentado Karada, pero lo había pasado por alto.

-¿No deberías estar donde los dirigentes?- le saco de sus pensamientos su madre. Y es que, para su desgracia, era cierto. Tenía que pasarse toda la noche junto con los kages, hasta que empezaran a comentar asuntos de estado, cuando lo echaban, excusándose diciendo que era muy joven para hablar de esos temas.

-Cierto.- respondió nada emocionado el chico, pasando la mano por los cabellos de las niñas en modo de despedida.- Hasta luego pues.

Se dirigió a la zona más privada, apartada e importante de la fiesta. En ella se situaba la mesa donde estaban reunidos los Kages de las aldeas aliadas de Oto más poderosas del momento. Allí estaban los kages de las villas de la roca, del fuego, de la nube, de la niebla, de la hierba y de la estrella, más dos ANBUs de guardia del país de origen de cada Kage. Aunque todavía faltaba el Kage anfitrión, el más importante y poderoso actualmente, cosa levantaba las envidias de los demás.

Allí, en tal solo cinco metros cuadrados, se podía apreciar claramente la diferencia tanto cultural como climática de las diferentes aldeas ninjas, pues cada Kage llevaba las ropas típicas de su aldea. En ese instante, la Kage de la aldea del fuego, Konoha, acababa de llegar i de tomar su sitio entre sus "compañeros de oficio".

-Buenas noches, Hokage-hime.- se oyó la voz de una de las camareras al servicio de los kages.-¿Que desearía tomar?

-Un té frío, gracias.- la Hyuuga se acomodó en su asiento y observó curiosa a los demás.- Buenas noches, señores.- saludó con una sonrisa amable. Los kages se limitaron a hacer un gesto con la cabeza, estaban acostumbrados a la efusividad de la gente de Konoha.

La mujer se sentó al lado del Kusagakage, el Kage de la aldea de la hierba, un hombre de mediana edad pero con numerosas arrugas adornando su rostro y cuello, con mirada oscura y tajante de cabello grasiento y largo, recogido en una coleta. Este observó a la recién llegada un momento, para al instante coger su mano y besarla, a modo de saludo.

-Es un placer conocer al fin a la Kage favorita del Otokage-sama.- dijo apartándose y guardando sus manos dentro de las mangas de su yukata granate.

- De verdad que me siento alagada por tu comentario, Himitsu-sama.- respondió la Hokage usando el verdadero nombre del Kusagakage, sin cambiar ni un milímetro la expresión de su cara. Los dos ANBUs de Konoha que hacían guardia a su espalda tragaron saliva, pues conocían a su kage y sabían reconocer cuando algo le desagradaba… a pesar de su aspecto pacifico, la Kyuudaime podía llegar a ser muy agresiva si se la molestaba.

- No os peleéis, que estamos de celebración, aguafiestas.- Comento el Tsuchikage, el kage de la aldea de la roca, bastante sonrojado por la cantidad de alcohol que ya llevaba en la sangre. Era un hombre entrado en años, calvo y bastante obeso, pero con una sonrisa libidinosa i pervertida casi permanente en el rostro y con la piel tersa pese a su edad. Tras su comentario todos se quedaron callados, y al no gustarle el ambiente, siguió hablando con su voz bonachona de casi borracho.- ¡Que me vais asustar al nuevo!- Decía mientras le daba potentes palmetazos en la espalda al "nuevo", que no era más que el recién nombrado kage de la estrella, el Hoshikage.

La mirada de todos se dirigió al pobre kage, que les miraba como suplicando que le salvaran de la paliza que le estaba dando el Tsuchikage en su intento de parecer simpático. Era un joven rubio que ejercía de dirigente de la aldea de la estrella, la más pequeña de todas, desde hacía unos meses. Al ver que nadie hacia nada para salvarlo, se sonrojó y ocultó sus ojos lilas tras su flequillo.

-No, no hace falta que se preocupe por mi...yo...ehm...-se revolvió en su asiento, y con este gesto empujo el codo de la vieja Mizukage, la Kage de la niebla, que se sentaba a su izquierda, haciendo que cayera parte de la ceniza de la pipa donde estaba fumando en el mantel carmesí de la mesa donde estaban sentados.

-Vaya por Kami.- Comentó la anciana sin molestarse, quitando la ceniza de la tela con un par de manotazos, viendo que debajo de la ceniza quedaba una notoria quemadura.-Que desperdicio.-y es que así era la dirigente de la aldea de la niebla, una mujer ya anciana, con el pelo canoso siempre recogido en un moño alto, siempre la más fría y calmada, pero a la vez la más humilde y humana, aunque pocas veces lo demostraba.

-Que mas da, solo es un mantel.- dijo soltando un soplido el Raikage, apoyando la cabeza en sus manos y mirando al infinito, aburrido de conversar sobre aquellas banalidades. Solo pensaba en que Otokagure era famosa por sus bellas concubinas, y que él, un musculoso joven peliverde de treinta pocos años, bien apuesto, estaba perdiendo una noche que podría resultar muy productiva hablando sobre un mantel.- Hey, ¿No es ese Gisei-kun?- añadió sin cambiar su expresión de resignación. Cogió su vaso de cerveza y dio un largo trago.

-Tienes razón Shihai.- soltó un risueño Tsuchikage, levantándose de la mesa y haciendo gestos con la regordeta mano para llamar la atención del joven Uchiha.- ¡Gisei-kun!

El ojinegro giro la cabeza, miro al anciano y puso los ojos en blanco. Llevaban dos horas en la fiesta y el kage de la roca ya estaba como una cuba, ver para creer. Tras dar un último repaso al salón en busca de Karada, inició su marcha hasta la mesa de los kages.

-Me pregunto que estaría buscando.- murmuró aburrido el Kusagakage mientras trataba de cazar con un palito la oliva de su cóctel.

- Estaba buscando a alguien, creo.- contesto risueña la Hyuuga.

-¿A quien?-entró en la conversación la vieja Mizukage soltando el humo de su pipa.

-Pero mira que llegáis a ser entrometidos...-el joven peliverde calló al ver que Gisei llegaba y se sentaba a la mesa.-Buf...-sopló de nuevo y siguió mirando las chicas.

-¿De que hablaban?-dijo Gisei tras acomodarse al lado de la Mizukage, que lo miraba con una sonrisa mientras rellenaba de tabaco su pipa. Por supuesto, ya había adivinado que estaban hablando de él. Al no recibir respuesta, también se puso a mirar al resto de la sala con desinterés, aunque esperaba a que apareciera el ojiverde para tener una excusa para marcharse.

-Aquí tiene, Hokage-hime.-la camarera había aparecido tras la Hyuuga y le servia su pedido, tras levantar la vista paró su atención en el joven Uchiha.-¿Usted querría algo, Gisei-sama?- este negó con la cabeza. La chica, al comprobar que todos tenían sus copas llenas hizo ademán de irse, pero el Tsuchikage la paró agarrándole del trasero.- Uuh… Tsuchikage-sama... ¿Acaso quiere algo más?-comentó la trabajadora con una sonrisa forzada que mostraba que llevaba aguantando aquello toda la noche.

- Tráeme otra cerveza guapa.- respondió tras darle otro cachete en el culo y acrecentar la imborrable sonrisa libidinosa de su cara.

- Hai, señor- La camarera se alejó aliviada de la mesa de los Kages mientras de dirigía hacia las cocinas a buscar la doceava jarra de cerveza para el _honorable_ Kage de la Roca.

A medio camino de las cocinas la camarera sintió acercarse el inconfundible chackra del Otokage, notó como todos los kages se tensaban y empezaban a parecer nerviosos, como esperando su hora para ser ejecutados. Todos menos la Kyuudaime de la aldea de Konoha, que seguía mirando su té con desinterés.

-Buenas noches.-saludo el Otokage con su voz de ultratumba, clavando su mirada en su joven sucesor, cosa que al muchacho le produjo un escalofrío.

-Buenas noches.-respondieron todos los kages al unísono, mostrando su respeto hacia el recién llegado.

Se formó un tenso silencio, mientras que todos se pasaban miradas de unos a otros, esperando que alguien dijera algo.

-Gisei-kun...Todavía no te dimos tus regalos, ¿cierto?- comento el viejo Tsuchikage sonriendo y haciéndole una seña a uno de los dos ANBUs que le protegían. Todos los kages hicieron algo parecido con sus guardaespaldas. Todos excepto la Hokage que no se había movido, solo había sacado una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo de su bolsillo.

Al momento los ANBUs alcanzaron a los Kages pesadas cajas de madera de diferentes tamaños, todas ellas adornadas con detalles dorados o plateados.

-Bueno… como veo que nadie comienza… ¡Gisei-kun, aqui tienes mi regalo!- casi gritó el borracho Kage de la roca, acercándole al cumpleañero una caja de tamaño considerable. El chico la abrió sin mucho entusiasmo, cosa que el Kage confundió por admiración, por lo que añadió para "asombrar" más a Gisei: - ¡Son de plata pura! Están forjados en las afueras de mi aldea, cerca de las sierras nevadas. Son súper resistentes y prácticamente indestructibles. ¡Muy útiles en batalla, y además son ligeros, pero lo mejor es que…!

-...- Gisei ignoraba la perorata del Kage y se dedicaba a mirar los cincuenta kunais de plata que había en la caja. Cogió uno y le salió una gotita. Ese kunai no era lo que él entendía por "ligero", pesaba como unos 5 kunais normales! Miró al Kage, que seguía parloteando sobre los Kunais para impresionar al Otokage, que le miraba con cara de "eres o te haces".

-Cállate ya, viejo borracho.-saltó de golpe la anciana Mizukage dándole un golpe con su pipa en la cabeza al aludido-Solo les falta tener una katana incorporada y estar bendecidos, a los kunais…

-Bueno, lo de la katana no es mala idea, se lo propondré a los forjadores, pero estos no la llevan… lástima, pero si que están bendecidos por el monje de-

-¡Cansino, más que cansino!-La Mizukage amenazaba la cabeza del Tsuchikage con su peligrosísima pipa, por lo que el viejo optó por hacerle caso.-Ya era hora de que callaras, hijo, que pesado que llegas a ser.-La anciana Mizukage respiró hondo y le ofreció su regalo a Gisei mientras miraba mal al Tsuchikage.-Toma, espero que te sirva.

Gisei sacó el regalo de la caja, que era mucho más pequeña que la anterior. Era una katana.

-Es bonita, ¿a que sí? La encontré mientras buscaba unos pergaminos en un trastero de las oficinas de mando del ANBU… Es valiosa, si señor, es de cuando la segunda guerra ninja, vete a saber de quién fue. Es de doble filo y la vaina es la original, de cuero, o eso me han dicho… pero la he probado y corta lo que se le ponga delante.

Gisei observaba la katana curioso, era de buena calidad, una de las mejores que había visto en su vida, y estaba afilada. Pero era muy antigua, tenía demasiado valor como para ser un regalo de cumpleaños.- Pero Mizukage-hime… esta katana, siendo tan antigua, es para guardarla en un museo, es demasiado valiosa.

-Bobadas, si ni siquiera aparecía en los archivos de armas… esta espada llevaba acumulando polvo desde hacía años, si mi aldea ha sobrevivido tantos años sin saber de su existencia, no creo que pase nada por regalarla, solo es una katana vieja.

-Bueno, visto así tampoco es mala idea, Mizukage-hime.-dijo el Raikage de malas maneras.- Deja sitio que me toca a mí.-Tomó su caja, que tenia forma de tubo, y se la lanzó a Gisei.- Ábrela, que no muerde.

Gisei hizo lo que le ordenaban y se encontró con…-¿Mapas?- mapas de todo el continente y de los distintos países, con sus montañas y sus ríos.

-Me pareció que los mapas te serían útiles… al fin y al cabo, eres ANBU y te mandan de misiones a todas partes. Al contrario que Mizukage-hime,-miró por encima del hombro a la anciana, que se limitó a mirarle mal y a lanzarle el humo de su pipa.- Yo no me los encontré en un desván, los mandé hacer especialmente para la ocasión.

-Ah, vaya, gracias, Raikage-sama.- solo Kami-sama sabía lo mal que le caía ese hombre, siempre estaba vanagloriándose de lo que fuera… Dejó los mapas a un lado y miró a los kages restantes.

-Eh… que tal si sigo yo?- murmuró el joven Hoshikage, que estaba arrinconado por el Tsuchikage que se prácticamente se había sentado encima suyo.

-Uh, perdona, nuevo, no te había visto, jejeje… es que no te había visto!

El viejo se quitó de encima del pobre chico, que de inmediato se acercó a Gisei para darle su caja, que era la más pequeña de todas.- No sabía que regalarte, al fin y al cabo es la primera vez que vengo a una reunión así, no se si el regalo será adecuado para ti o no…- Gisei abrió la caja y sacó el regalo. Era un cinturón porta-armas.- Está hecho con cuero endurecido, no es lujoso como los demás regalos, pero… ¡es que no sabía que traer! Además que creo que es muy útil, y tal.-se veía a kilómetros de distancia que el pobre Hoshikage estaba nervioso.

-No se preocupe, es un regalo tan bueno como los demás.-Dijo Gisei mientras dejaba el cinturón sobre los demás obsequios. De hecho, era el regalo más útil que le habían hecho en mucho tiempo.

-Bueno, es mi turno.-sonrió el Kusagakage tendiéndole una pequeña caja de cerezo a Gisei.

El chico la abrió y ante sus ojos aparecieron multitud de pequeños frascos conteniendo líquidos de diferente color y espesor. Ante la expresión de confusión del menor el kage de la hierba se explicó.

-De todos es sabido que la aldea de la hierba es famosa por sus potentes y efectivos venenos. Esto solo es una pequeña recolección de ellos.-dijo mientras una siniestra mueca se formaba en su rostro.- Este es un suero de la verdad, este un paralizante, un somnífero...- se había acercado al chico y le iba señalando los diferentes botes, como si fuera un niño con sus juguetes.

-Vaya, cualquiera diría que quieres matarme.-susurro divertido el Otokage. Todos se giraron y lo miraron sorprendidos.

-P-por supuesto que no, Otokage-sama...-la voz le temblaba y se rascaba los grasientos cabellos mientras hablaba cosa que no le daba mucha seguridad.- Ni se me ocurriría intentarlo.- miró a los demás kages intentando buscar algo que les hiciese pasar por alto el comentario y lo encontró. Volvió a su macabra mueca y se dirigió a la Hokage.-¿No le trajiste nada a Gisei-kun, Hokage-hime?- la mujer en vez de molestarse, sonrió y le ofreció a Gisei un pequeño paquete granate.

-Arigatto Hokage-hime.- agradeció Gisei mientras abría el paquete intrigado. Siempre le habían regalado armas o cosas inútiles...Y proviniendo de los kages, siempre eran cosas de gran volumen y fabricadas con materiales caros, para alagar al Otokage. Un regalo tan pequeño le llamaba la atención. Deshizo el nudo que cerraba la pequeña bolsa de terciopelo y dejo caer sobre la mesa su contenido.- ¿Un anillo?- dijo el joven alzándolo sobre su cabeza para observarlo mejor. Era un anillo de plata, el cual parecía tremendamente antiguo, aunque su material brillaba como si estuviera acabado de forjar. Tenía algunos rasguños y marcas de arañazos, seguramente hechos por alguna katana o shuriken. Miró a la Hokage sin comprender, ¿Porque le habría regalado un anillo? Esta no le respondió, solo le señalo el anillo. El chico lo bajo un poco, descubriendo que en la parte superior del anillo había un rubí incrustado. Dentro de este se podía leer el símbolo...-"Shu".- leyó el joven, todavía intrigándose más sobre la procedencia del anillo.

-¿Escarlata?-preguntaron todos los kages al unísono, excepto Sasuke, que al escuchar aquello levanto la vista y observo el anillo. No podía ser que fuera...No, era imposible, aquel anillo lo habían incinerado junto con el cuerpo de su hermano para guardar el secreto del mangeykou. De todas formas le arrebató el anillo al joven Uchiha para comprobarlo. Los demás le miraron sorprendidos. ¿De donde podía proceder aquel anillo para hacerle actuar de esa manera? Mientras el peliazul observaba el anillo, los otros continuaron con su plática, mirando de vez en cuando al Otokage.

-¿De donde salió ese anillo?-preguntó el Raikage mirando de reojo al Uchiha mayor.

-Es una de las antiguas reliquias de la aldea.-dijo tranquila la Hokage.-Lleva guardado en el despacho desde los tiempos del Rokudaime. Lo hemos estado inspeccionado y no tiene ningún poder ni nada en especial. Y por el color que indica, creí que era el regalo ideal para alguien del clan Uchiha.

-¿Y como es que la aldea de la Hoja posee una joya como esa, tan relacionada con los Uchiha?- pregunto la Mizukage tirando la ceniza de su pipa en el cenicero.

-Porque la aldea natal de los Uchiha es Konoha.- entró en la conversación el Otokage, todavía inspeccionando el anillo.- No es ningún secreto que los Uchiha descendemos de los Hyuuga.-añadió, lanzándole una mirada a la Hyuuga presente, la cual le devolvió la mirada. Aquella mujer... Solo con mirarla le podía hacer recordar escenas de su pasado que ya había olvidado. Aquel pelo azulado...y aquellos ojos, era la doble de una de sus antiguos compañeros de misiones. Imágenes acudían a su mente, como flashes desenfocados que lo único que hacían era desorientarlo más todavía.

_"-¡Sasuke!-le gritaba una joven peliazul intentando agarrarlo del brazo para retenerlo.- ¡No puedes marcharte!¡Naruto te necesita!_

_-...-Se limitaba a observarla, desde sus ojos rojos donde brillaba el sharingan.- Ya no me necesita. Encontró a alguien mejor que yo.-se soltó del agarre de la chica y empezó a caminar, decidido a dejar la aldea de nuevo, pero esta vez, para no volver nunca._

_-P-p-pero...Si tu no estas...¿¡Quien sabe lo que puede ocurrir!?- la joven Hyuuga se echo al suelo y empezó a sollozar.- ¡Tu eres el único que puede sellar a Kyuubi, Sasuke! No puedes dejar a Naruto a su merced..._

_Se giró y la observo detenidamente. Al fin y al cabo, tenía razón. Pero no se creía capaz de volver a encarar al rubio, y menos después de lo ocurrido._

_-Es el destino.- dijo escondiéndose tras su flequillo.-Y no pienso interferir más .Es eso lo que siempre dices, ¿No, Neji?_

_El joven apareció tras un árbol y se acercó al ver el estado en que se encontraba su prima._

_-No te escudes en eso, Uchiha.-dijo sin mirarlo.-¿De veras esa te parece una buena excusa para no hacer nada?-levanto la mirada y lo miró con aquellos ojos malvas con los que parecía ver dentro de él, como odiaba aquella mirada.-Él está sufriendo, y lo sabes. No sabemos lo que va a pasar con Kyuubi, y probablemente acabe poseyendo a Naruto, ¿No vas a ayudarle?_

_Volteo y empezó a caminar, adentrándose en el bosque en aquella fría y tormentosa noche, dejando a la pareja de Hyuugas allí, mirándolo como si de un mounstro se tratara. Y es que en aquello se trasformaría. Sabía lo que le ocurria a su Kitsune, y no era lo que todos pensaban, Naruto y Kyuubi se estaban fusionando y por mucho que sellara al zorro acabarían siendo una sola conciencia. Naruto viviría eternamente como el Bijuu en que se convertiría, y él no sería menos. Utilizaría la técnica de Orochimaru para ser inmortal y, cuando pasara algún tiempo, buscar al Kitsune… Aprovecharía para dirigir Oto, los pobres desgraciados que habían servido a Orochimaru, y así, de alguna manera compensaría el dolor que había provocado en Konoha."_

Aquellos recuerdos le ponían nostálgico, pues por culpa de la técnica de cambio de cuerpo, estaba comenzando a perder recuerdos, y los que le quedaban pocas veces salían a la luz. Miró el anillo que aún tenía en las manos y suspiró. Lo había visto antes y sabía que representaba. Sonrió, _que pequeño es el mundo_…

-¿De vedad que los Uchiha provienen de los Hyuuga?-pregunto un temeroso Hoshikage, dirigiendo su mirada de unos a otros.

-Si, es cierto.-contesto la ojiblanca todavía con la mirada fija en el Otokage. Sabía que este había reconocido ese anillo… Que no había sido visto por gente de fuera de Konoha desde los tiempos de la Godaime, por lo tanto, ese hombre sabía algo de la crisis que hubo en Konoha tras la muerte de la Godaime, cuando vivieron sus tatarabuelos, y descubriría que era lo que sabía.

-...- Sasuke observaba a la Hokage, mientras acariciaba el anillo entre sus dedos. No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero cada vez estaba más seguro de que ella era descendiente de Hinata y Neji. Miro a su próximo cuerpo, que también le observaba. Le miró unos momentos y le devolvió el anillo.-Pobre de ti si lo pierdes, Gisei-kun.- Los presentes tragaron saliva, el Otokage siempre cumplía su palabra… La tensión se palpaba en el ambiente.- Ese chico te está buscando.-comentó el Otokage señalando a un joven ojiverde que paseaba por el salón bastante desorientado.

-Cierto.-contesto Gisei, guardando el anillo en el bolsillo de su negro yukata y cogiendo todo lo que le habían regalado, levantó la vista y observó a los kages, dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, en especial cuando miro a la Hokage.- Gracias por sus presentes.

Y se alejo cargando los paquetes. El Tsuchikage se había levantado, seguramente para sugerirle que uno de sus ANBUS le ayudara a cargar los regalos, pero antes de que soltara palabra, la anciana Mizukage lo agarró de su yukata y le hizo sentarse de nuevo.

- Ahora toca hablar de asuntos serios, viejo borracho.-dijo la anciana echándole una mirada fulminante.

-Cierto.-añadió el Otokage pasándose la mano por su cabello.-Raikage... Explícame detalladamente todo lo que ha ocurrido en tu aldea.

-Bueno...-el peliverde se acomodo en su asiento y empezó a hablar.- La verdad es que últimamente, a las afueras de la aldea, se han estado reuniendo grupos de civiles, que sospechamos son rebeldes, creando organizaciones violentas que utilizan armas de fuego. Sospecho que no tardaran en rebelarse contra nosotros y el actual sistema de gobierno.

-Muchas veces ha sucedido eso.- comento la Mizukage.-Y hemos salido victoriosos.

-Sí, pero...Esta vez son mucho más numerosos.-en el rostro del Raikage ya no estaba su habitual expresión de desinterés, si no una de preocupación.- Envié a varios grupos del ANBU para pararles y capturarlos...Y no volvió ninguno. Acabaron con todos los shinobis en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…

Los Kages comenzaron a discutir, cosa que duraría toda la noche.

Gisei y Karada caminaban por los pasillos de la mansión. Hacía un buen rato desde que habían abandonado el concurrido salón y se dirigían a la habitación de Gisei para dejar los regalos.

Se mantenían los dos en silencio, solo dirigiéndose miradas esquivas de vez en cuando. Gisei, demasiado ocupado con sus pensamientos como para establecer una conversación, y Karada, con una serie de preguntas en mente que no se decidía a formular temiendo la respuesta, pues llevaban varios meses con un tipo de relación "rara" y quería saber si para su primo era algo más que sexo, ya que para el si que lo era.

Noto como el ojinegro paro de caminar y volteó a mirarlo. Gisei se había girado y miraba hacia atrás, con el sharingan encendido.

-Gisei...-entonces notó un fuerte chackra acercarse por el pasillo.

-Karada.-el mayor lo miró atentamente y le tendió los paquetes que cargaba.- Toma, llévatelos y déjalos en mi habitación. Ves.-Karada no reaccionaba.- Que te vayas.-ante el tono serio que había utilizado el ojinegro reaccionó y empezó a caminar deprisa hacia la habitación de Gisei.

Al alejarse Karada, Gisei se dio cuenta de que todavía cargaba la caja con los kunais de plata en la mano.

-Buenas noches, de nuevo.- saludó el Otokage al pasar por el lado del chico. Antes de que el chico contestara, se acerco a él y cogió uno de los kunais que cargaba.-¿Estos son los kunais que te regaló el Tsuchikage, cierto?

-Sí.-contesto observando como el Otokage estudiaba el arma con la mirada. Comprobó si estaba afilado, y si era tan ligero como habían asegurado. De repente lo agarró por el mango y lo lanzó contra una de las paredes de madera del pasillo, por lo que el kunai, al hacer contacto con la madera hizo un ruido sordo y se le dobló la punta, cayendo al suelo en el proceso. El Otokage se lo quedó mirando un poco descolocado.

- Con que "súper resistentes y prácticamente indestructibles", ya lo veo, ya...-repitió las palabras del Tsuchikage mientras recogía el kunai. Lo volvió a poner en la caja que sujetaba el menor dónde estaban los demás kunais.- Yo no los usaría en batalla.-le aconsejó.

-Sí, señor, no hace falta que me lo diga.-contestó el Uchiha menor un poco flipado mirando a los kunais, mientras se daba la vuelta dándole la espalda a Sasuke y se dispuso a irse.- Si me disculpa, yo...

Sintió como el Otokage se movía bruscamente tras de si, y al girarse, pudo ver como este le tendía una katana. La examinó detenidamente. No estaba decorada con joyas ni grabados, la vaina era de color negro, con la punta plateada, bastante gastada, con varias marcas y golpes. El mango, lo único que no tapaba la vaina, era de bronce y tenía el extremo también plateado, pero más brillante que el de la vaina. Tenía una cuerda azul oscura rodeándola que parecía una serpiente.

-¿Una katana?- preguntó el joven sin entender.

-Mi regalo de cumpleaños.- contestó el mayor dando un paso y acercándose más al ojinegro, ofreciéndosela.

Alargó el brazo para coger la katana. Y cuando cayó en la cuenta de la katana que era, casi la tira al suelo. Esa katana… era la mismísima Kusanagi. Sentía como le temblaban los brazos. No le temblaban de sorpresa, felicidad o rabia, le temblaban de miedo, había escuchado multitud de leyendas sobre aquella espada.

Algunos decían que aquella arma había pertenecido al bijuu de ocho colas, otros aseguraban que aquella espada elegía a su portador y que si no le gustaba quien la usaba, lo envenenaba lentamente. Los más supersticiosos afirmaban que aquella katana era tan poderosa porque se alimentaba del alma del que la empuñaba y que para sobrevivir a ello se debía hacer un trato con un shinigami.

Levantó la vista y vio como el Otokage le miraba, esperando que al menos la desenvainara. Tragó saliva, cerró los ojos y sacó poco a poco la legendaria katana de su vaina, ante la mirada divertida del centenario Kage. Gisei esperaba cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa maligna, pero debía hacerlo o quedaría como un cobarde. Notó el peso de la espada cuando acabo de sacarla de la vaina y abrió los ojos. No había pasado nada. Nada.

El mundo no se había acabado, ni se había muerto, solo se encontraba él, solo en medio del pasillo agarrando lejos de si a la aparentemente inofensiva katana con una mano y mirándola con desconfianza.

Al parecer el Otokage se había marchado. Levantó la espada y la observó. Era una katana corta en comparación con las que estaba acostumbrado a usar, recta y de cobre, juraría que de doble filo, muy distinta de las que se fabricaban en aquella época, por lo que interpreto que debería tratarse de la auténtica, la que siempre cargaba el Otokage y con la cual había ganado varias guerras.

Se colocó en posición de ataque con la espada y la movió de un lado a otro. Era muy ligera.

-Psé, no esta mal, no se porqué dicen tantas cosas sobre ella.-comento volviéndola a guardar en su vaina y caminando de nuevo hacía su habitación. Cuando llegó, se encontró con todos los regalos tirados por encima de su cama, donde los había dejado el cafre de su primo. Aquel chico...jamás cambiaria.

Se sentó lentamente en el colchón y cogió la katana que le había regalado la anciana Mizukage. No era más ligera que la Kusanagi, aunque estaba mucho más adornada. De hecho, no se parecía en nada a la que le había regalado el Otokage. Aquella era larga, fabricada en plata y con la punta acabada en curva. Se fijó en las esmeraldas que adornaban en mango, acordándose de los ojos de Karada.

Aquel payaso, con siempre una sonrisa adornando su rostro, aún cuando de pequeño lo había pasado tan mal por culpa del color de sus ojos.

Simplemente por tener los ojos verdes todos los aldeanos, e incluso algunas concubinas, habían tachado a su madre de golfa, acusándola de serle infiel a su marido, ya que ambos eran Uchiha y su hijo tenía los ojos verdes, y nunca en toda la historia del clan había nacido nadie con los ojos de otro color que no fuera el negro si los dos padres eran Uchiha.

Y aunque el Otokage había declarado inocente a la madre de Karada, la gente había seguido insultándola y marginándola, obligándola a abandonar la villa por propia elección, muriendo poco después el padre del ojiverde durante una misión, por lo que Karada había sido criado por las concubinas de la mansión, que aún así algunas lo seguían mirado mal e insultándolo por la espalda.

Comenzó a preparar el equipaje, había decidido que esa noche era la idónea para salir de Oto, y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad, había robado comida de las cocinas y tenía sus armas preferidas preparadas y afiladas.

Miró otra vez a la katana de la Mizukage… y sonrió. Había decidido que le haría una última visita a una sola persona de la mansión.

Karada estaba en su habitación, en penumbras, tirado en la cama, mirando al techo. En la oscuridad solo se podían ver sus ojos verdes, mientras observaba el techo pensando en aquel condenado primo que tenía, que no lo dejaba descansar tranquilo ni una sola noche. Suspiró, y se revolvió en la cama. Maldito Gisei que no le dejaba tranquilo ni cuando no estaba presente…

De repente, escuchó un ruido proveniente de su ventana, y cuando se levantó para ver que era, su primo ya se había introducido en su cuarto y lo observaba desde sus orbes azabaches.

-¡Ja! El rey de Roma, por la puerta asoma…

-¿Qué dices?

-Nada, nada…-Los dos Uchiha se miraron en silencio durante un momento hasta que el ojiverde rompió el silencio.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo apartando la mirada y dándole la espalda a Gisei.

-¿No puedo venir a ver a mi primo?- respondió dando un paso hacia delante y acercándose al menor.

-Por supuesto.- el menor miro a su primo por encima del hombro mientras recogía las sábanas del suelo y las ponía sobre la cama. Gisei, que todavía vestía el yukata que llevaba en la fiesta, le miró interrogante.- Pero siempre que vienes...-su voz sonaba enfadada.- Es por que quieres "algo".

-...- Justo en el blanco. Gisei, sin decir nada se acercó lentamente hacia el ojiverde hasta que se abrazo a su cuello y poso su cabeza en el hombro de este.- ¿Por qué estas enfadado?- dijo con voz melosa. El menor se limitó a mirar mal a su primo y girar la cara hacia el otro lado.- ¿Qué te pasa?- insistió el mayor dándole un lametazo en el cuello.

- Nada que te afecte.- respondió secamente.

- ¿Es por lo de antes?- El mayor alternaba la conversación con suaves besos que depositaba en el cuello y en toda la longitud del hombro del menor.- Respóndeme...-dijo estrujando al ojiverde entre sus musculosos brazos, para que hablara de una vez.

El ojiverde se giró, todavía entre los brazos del peliazul, quedando frente a frente con el. Tras pasar el dorso de su mano por la mejilla de este, poso sus manos en el pecho del ojinegro, y apartándose un poco para verlo mejor, dijo:-Gisei...Tu y yo...Nosotros...- miraba a su primo desde sus grandes orbes verdes, en las cuales se reflejaba el miedo y el terror a la respuesta de la pregunta que iba a formular.- ¿Que somos?

O lo hubiera dicho si su primo no lo hubiera acallado juntando sus labios, fue un simple roce, antes de que el menor se apartara mirando al ojinegro, sonrojado. ¿Acaso no le iba a responder?

Al ver la reacción del ojiverde, Gisei lo volvió a rodear con sus brazos por la cintura y lo acercó a el, chocando sus frentes, respirando uno sobre el aliento del otro.- ¿Tu que crees?-le habló con tono de burla, besándole la sonrojada mejilla.

El ojiverde se limitaba a observar como el mayor le recorría el rostro depositando suaves besos en su camino. No sabia si lo que iba a hacer estaba bien, o si después se arrepentiría de ello, pero...Cuando el ojinegro le soplo dulcemente en el oído se decidió. Mejor dejaba la discusión para después.

Agarró al mayor de la nuca y lo acercó a el, juntando sus labios en un fogoso beso y introduciendo su lengua descaradamente en la cavidad del otro, recorriéndola en busca de su compañera. Cuando la encontró las dos se entrelazaron en una húmeda lucha mientras se acariciaban mutuamente.

Gisei seguía agarrando al ojiverde por la cintura y lo encaminaba hacia la cama mientras le desabrochaba el apretado nudo del yukata. Cuando lo consiguió, ya se encontraban a los pies de la cama, por lo que Gisei soltó al menor y lo empujó sobre el colchón, quedándose el ojiverde tumbado y con el yukata abierto, mostrando una gran cicatriz que le atravesaba el torso.

Se quedaron mirando unos momentos y el ojinegro, entendiendo la mirada de su compañero, se quitó el yukata, dejándolo descender despacio por sus pálidos hombros, hasta que cayó al suelo. El menor hizo un rápido movimiento y sacó sus brazos de las mangas de la vestimenta, dejándose caer de nuevo en el colchón con los brazos extendidos, solo con unos bóxers, dándole permiso al ojinegro para que hiciera con el lo que quisiera.

El peliazul se echo en la cama también, quedando a cuatro patas sobre su primo. Le miró, antes de empezar el ya conocido camino de su cuello, dejando marcas y lamiendo todo lo que quedaba a su alcance, bajando poco a poco hacia el pecho de Karada, dejando un rastro de saliva por donde pasaba, en un ritmo lento y placentero al cual Karada se sometía más que encantado. En ningún momento Gisei desviaba su mirada del rostro del ojiverde, que lo miraba expectante, soltando suaves suspiros cuando el mayor tocaba sus puntos más sensibles.

Karada, profundamente abrumado por la mirada de su primo no se atrevía a decir nada, se limitaba a disfrutar del contacto. Soltó un leve quejido cuando su primo le mordió el pezón, que al oírlo dejó de morderlo para hacer circulitos alrededor de este con la lengua, demostrando su gran dominio y experiencia con esta. El ojiverde cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacía atrás, mordiéndose el labio inferior por el placer, sufriendo la tortura placentera que le daban. Pero notó el mayor se apartó de golpe de su cuerpo, así que levantó la vista para observar a su primo confuso.

-¿Porque...?-se quejó, pero el ojinegro le tapó la boca con un dedo. La mirada que le dirigía le hizo tragar saliva.

-Karada…-susurró el mayor.-Todavía no me diste mi regalo de cumpleaños.- Una sonrisa adornó su rostro, y vió como su primo suspiraba aliviado.

-Así que solo era eso...-ronroneó el menor en su cuello y, en un momento, invirtieron las posiciones, encontrándose el ojiverde tumbado encima de Gisei, frotando su ya crecida erección, todavía tapada por la ropa interior, por el abdomen del mayor. Viendo como su primo se retorcía debajo suyo y como quería retomar el papel dominante, se apoyó en sus hombros con ambas manos, tumbándolo de nuevo.-Sssh...Te voy a dar mi regalo, pero como te muevas, te quedas sin.- Murmuró al oído de Gisei, que se relamía ante tamaña promesa de placer.

El ojiverde se hundió en el pecho del mayor, depositándole suaves besos por todo el pecho, bajando lentamente hacia el abdomen, cogiendo las costuras del bóxer que vestía el ojinegro, bajándoselo lentamente mientras acariciaba sus piernas en el proceso.

Levantó la vista del cuerpo del ojinegro y se apartó de él, dándole un mordisco antes de elevarse y mirarle la cara. Vió como su primo le miraba, terriblemente sonrojado.

-Si no me quita los bóxers, Gisei-san… ¿Cómo le voy a dar mi regalo?-El mayor tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero inmediatamente le quitó los bóxers de un tirón, ansioso por continuar con su regalo.-Para ser tan borde...-comenzó a hablar otra vez el ojiverde, relamiéndose los labios.-Estas muy rico, Gisei.- notó como el sonrojo del mayor se acrecentaba. ¡Como le gustaba hacer rabiar a su primo!¡Se ponía tan cuco sonrojadito!

-Payaso.-murmuró el otro, agarrando al ojiverde de los brazos y poniéndolo a su altura, juntado sus labios en un largo beso, mientras volvía a colocarse sobre el menor.

-No hagas eso, que no te podré dar mi regalo!-refunfuñó Karada al verse atrapado. Gisei se limitó a sonreír lujuriosamente, estaba otra vez en la posición de "control" y no pensaba perderla otra vez.

-No te preocupes por eso, dobe, que ya lo cojo yo.- Karada emitió una risita histérica, siempre acababa debajo… ¡Quería ser seme alguna vez en su vida!

Gisei sonrió triunfante, reanudando el camino de saliva en el pezón de Karada. Primero uno, después el otro, pasando por cada línea del abdomen y notando los espasmos de placer que provocaba en el cuerpo del menor, para detenerse unos instantes en el ombligo e intentando desesperarlo, cosa que casi nunca conseguía…El ojiverde siempre parecía disfrutar de lo que fuera que le hicieran.

Karada, por su parte, estaba el séptimo cielo. Sabía que Gisei hacía esas cosas para desesperarle y hacerle suplicar, pero el había aprendido que, por muy frígido que pareciera, su primo también tenía un limite. A sí que disfrutaba lo que recibía, suspiraba sensualmente para encender más todavía al mayor y acariciaba -acariciar, nunca empujar- la cabeza de Gisei suavemente, como si tuviera suficiente con lo que le hacían. No había mejor táctica que esa para desesperar a su adorado primo… Y Gisei, desesperado, podía llegar a ser muy placentero.

Gisei se cansó de tratar de desesperar a Karada, más que nada porque el desesperado era él, y fue a por el plato fuerte, comenzando a masturbar suavemente, casi sin tocarlo, el miembro de Karada, provocando que este comenzara a gemir más alto. Satisfecho, con el _resultado_, acercó su boca al erecto miembro y comenzó a lamerlo, ni muy lento para no desesperar demasiado a Karada, ni muy rápido para evitar que se corriese… Quería aprovechar esa noche y no la malgastaría en tonterías.

Karada se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones que le enviaba su cuerpo, las manos de su primo acariciando sus piernas, su aliento rozándole la ingle y su lengua… Bueno, su lengua ya no estaba en su entrepierna, sino un poquito más abajo… Dilatando su entrada, proporcionándole placer, pues ademas una de las manos de Gisei había sustituido a la lengua juguetona a la que ahora notaba recorrer el interior de su virginal entrada. Entre gemidos y jadeos, vió como Gisei se ponía a su altura, besándole y robándole el aire mientras uno de sus dedos le penetraba y comenzaba a moverse en su interior.

Karada gimió ante la intrusión, pero no sintió dolor. Ya estaba más que acostumbrado a esa intrusión y solo notó placer. Gisei lo sabía por eso pronto fueron dos los dedos que dilataban la estrecha entrada, y cuando miró a Karada y este asintió, fueron tres.

Cuando sintió su entrada preparada, Karada se lo indicó a su primo con un beso fugaz.

Gisei sonrió mientras sentía las piernas de su uke enrollarse en su cintura, para ayudarle a penetrar. Realmente echaría de menos esa compañía por las noches, pero se tenía que ir… su vida dependía de ello.

Miró a Karada a los ojos, como preguntándole si estaba listo, a lo que Karada respondió con un puchero y un apretón en las piernas que rodeaban su cintura. Sonrió de medio lado y le besó fogosamente, para penetrarle de una sola vez con un movimiento brusco.

-¡Aah!- Los dos gimieron ante la brusquedad del movimiento, uno por la estrechez que le envolvía y otro por que sentía que algo vivo había entrado en él. Los dos estaban totalmente sudados y sonrojados, cruzando sus miradas esperando que alguno de los dos diera señales de vida para empezar.

Pronto, Karada se acostumbró y empezó a marcar el ritmo con sus piernas, paseándolas alrededor del cuerpo del mayor, así que este no tuvo más remedio que moverse, masturbando al menor al ritmo de las embestidas, lentas y profundas. Ambos se miraban a los ojos velados por el placer, como retándose mutuamente a acelerar el ritmo, sin que ninguno de los dos se atreviera a hacerlo si eso significaba ser más débil que el otro. Maldito orgullo Uchiha que no les dejaba hacer nada en paz…

Sentían acercarse el clímax y como sus cuerpos estaban cada vez más ansiosos por llegar a él, pero mantuvieron el ritmo, esperando a que el otro se rindiera y acelerara. Sentían las temblorosas manos recorrer la espalda del otro, provocándoles placenteros escalofríos que junto con las continuas pero suaves embestidas les hacían tocar el cielo. Así que, entre jadeos, suspiros y besos, Karada llegó al final primero con ese ritmo lento, corriendose entre los vientres de los dos, tensando sus músculos internos y contrayendo su entrada en el proceso, por lo que Gisei se corrió inmediatamente después en su interior.

Y así se quedaron un rato, uno encima del otro, tratando de normalizar su respiración.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Gisei…- le susurró Karada al oído al ojinegro, mientras le empujaba para que se quitara de encima y saliera de su interior.

-Karada-dobe.-Gisei le miró mal y lo abrazó, mientras que el ojiverde se acurrucaba en su pecho riéndose entre dientes, quedando dormido casi de inmediato.

Gisei le observó. Le sabía mal tener que irse y abandonar a su primo a merced de las concubinas, pero tenía que marcharse esa noche, ya que la mayoría de ANBUs estaban en la fiesta, y no pendientes de la frontera. Sintió los brazos de Karada abrazarle todavía dormido, y decidió que se quedaría con él, al menos, por unas horas, hasta antes del amanecer.

Sentía la tranquila respiración de su primo en su cuello y el fuerte agarre al que lo sometía.

Abrió lentamente los ojos y se escurrió lentamente de entre los brazos del menor, haciendo honor a sus grandes dotes ninjas. Cuando consiguió salir de encima del colchón, miro a su primo que bufó y se dio la vuelta, mientras susurraba algo sobre un helado de chocolate.

Se colocó el yukata y dio un último vistazo a la katana que le había regalado la Mizukage, la cual había dejado apoyada en la mesa del escritorio del menor la noche anterior. No hacia falta ni dejar una nota para indicarle que se la regalaba.

Se anudó el cinturón del yukata y se dirigió de nuevo a su cuarto, dónde se duchó y se colocó el uniforme ANBU, cogiendo la mochila con varias armas y alimentos para el viaje.

Antes de abrir la ventana para salir por ella, se repensó su plan. Su objetivo era llegar a las puertas pasando desapercibido y aprovechar que los guardias estarían más pendientes de su resaca que a los intrusos, y después de eso, huir a una de las aldeas más alejadas de Oto, dónde no tuvieran contacto con el Otokage. El País de los Osos tal vez sería una buena opción.

Se colocó su katana en la cintura, pero se giró y observo a la Kusanagi. Aquella espada... ¿Se la llevaba? Dió un paso hacia delante y soltó su katana, agarrando la Kusanagi y amarrándosela a la cintura. No podía negar que le daba miedo esa katana, pero decían que era el arma más poderosa de la historia y que había eliminado a varios bijuus. La agarró y sintió el frío mango entre sus dedos, mientras con la otra mano se colocaba su máscara ANBU.

Saltó por la ventana y empezó a correr, perdiéndose en la negrura de la noche, tan solo iluminado por el sharingan que brillaba en sus ojos tras la fría máscara de porcelana.

En su dedo, el anillo que antes había pertenecido a Uchiha Itachi, con su rubí reflejando la poca luz de la luna que se filtraba entre las nubes.

Se podría decir que había escapado de la multitud, el ruido y los halagos de los asistentes de la celebración. El gran Otokage vencido por comentarios positivos sobre su poder, que irónica era la vida.

Ya llevaba varias horas sentado en el techo de su mansión, con los ojos cerrados y prestando atención a sus otros sentidos.

Oyó pasos, posiblemente a algunos kilómetros de donde se encontraba, acompañados con un fuerte chackra, muy parecido al suyo, aunque mucho más débil.

Notaba como aquella energía se alejaba.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, mirando al negro cielo tapado por las nubes, que anunciaban tormenta.-Alguien se ha ido.-murmuró en un susurro casi inaudible, abriendo sus ojos del todo y mostrando su sharingan de tres aspas.


End file.
